Dogs of Hell
by MizuKitsune248
Summary: Kagome is not youre average teen. She moves to Japan to save her cousin, Miroku, and meets InuYasha. She tried to hate him, but soon finds it is an impossible task. Soon, her secrate is revealed, endangering all people she yearns to protect. InuxKag
1. Summaries

**Disclaimer: me no own. Me go cry now…**

**Summary: Kagome is an inuhanyou who's family was killed in front of her very eyes. Luckily, before she could be killed like them, several Inuhanyou from D.H, the most wanted gang, saved her life. Now, she is forced to move to Tokyo with her cousin from her home in Oklahoma and meet's InuYasha. Will her heart move forward? Or will it be forced to stay under a sheet of ice?**

**Summary: InuYasha is a normal kid except for the fact that He's an Inuhanyou. But while he's trying to help himself, he also is trying to help his friend's cousin find a reason to live. Will he be able to pull himself together to help her and save her soul?**

**Summary: Miroku, in this story, is an inuhanyou like his cousin and almost everyone else at shikon. Shikon is a school for Youkai and Hanyou only, and the occasional Miko. He has black ears to go along with it. He is still a pervert but hurts anyone who hits on his cousin, his only living relative.**

**Summary: Sango is also an inuhanyou who is also a demon slayer. She is Miroku Houshis girlfriend and is really strong. She has white ears and a bushy white tail. She has a part time job to suppport her self, and tries to find her lost brother, Kohaku.**

**Start**

**InuYasha goes to the airport with Miroku to meet and greet his friends cousin. He just recently had a bad break up with his now ex, Kikyo Hatake, after finding she was a cheating whore. Now, our story begins...**


	2. Unstable Emotions

InuYasha watched as the young girl got of the plane and turn towards them. His heart began to pound even faster as she walked over. She had ebony hair with gold highlights and the tips of her bangs where blue and the tips of the bottom, which reached her waist, where red. Her ears where silver with a black tip and her eyes where light brown. She reached them and smiled at Miroku.

"Hey 'Roku." She said, "Long time no see." Miroku blinked a few times and smiled when he finally recognized her.

"Hey, Kag's. I haven't seen you for a while!" he said. She was wearing a forest green shirt whose sleeves reached her elbow and said 'I live in my own little world, but that's okay… they know me hear' in black and blue jeans. She smiled softly at InuYasha.

"Hello." She said brightly. "My name's Kagome. I'm Miroku's cousin."

"I'm InuYasha." He said, grasping her hand in a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yash." Kagome said, smirking.

"If you two are done flirting, I'd like to get you to your home, Kaggy-chan." Miroku said. Kagome nodded, and turned back to her cousin.

"I hope you realize I am still their leader." she whispered softly in his ear. He sighed, and nodded.

"I know." he said. "I still don't approve, though."

"Well, I personally don't give a damn if you approve or not." Kagome replied gently. "But I do try and prevent conflict."

"I know you do." Miroku said. "Now lets go, I'm hungry and craving one of your home-cooked meals tonight!" Kagome laughed loudly.

"I knew you would." she said. "Now, come on, I wanna get home to my food! And my bed, for that matter." InuYasha chuckled at that, before he followed the cousins towards Miroku's car.

-x-

"This is your house!?" Miroku asked, eyes wide in shock. Kagome laughed slightly as they stood in front of a large three story house.

"Yeah, My friend provided it for me." She said. "Come on, I'll fix you a nice, warm meal straight from the talented Kagome!" Miroku was at the door in seconds, jiggling to doorknob, only to set the house alarm off. Kagome hurried in, and deactivate the terrible sound.

"Knucklehead." She said. "For that, your meals going to be cold!" Miroku pouted, but dutifully plopped onto the couch, and turned on the TV. InuYasha followed him shortly. After some noises insured from the kitchen, Kagome emerged, grin in tack, and she plopped down beside InuYasha.

"So, why don't yah tell me about yourself?" she asked.

"Im a boy."

"Oh, very ingenious, Einstein." Kagome said sarcastically. "Be serious, now."

"Ok, My name is InuYasha Takahashi, born June 15. I have a brother whom is a full demon, and mostly hates my guts. Parents complete weirdos. What about you?" he said.

"Kagome Higurashi, born July 4, no family except little brother, currently in America." she said simply. He gave a short nod, but accepted the answer.

'**Kagome, you really should get a better look at this guy.'** a voice said softly in Kagome's head.

'Um...I'm setting right next to him.' she thought in return. An exasperated sigh came from the voice.

'**Let me list all the pluses, mmkay? One, he's of Inu blood unlike that dick Kouga. Two, he's completely sexy. Three, he's also a half demon.'**

'Are you trying to hook him up with me?!' she thought, unable to keep the blush completely down.

'_Of course she is. This is Ryoko were talking about.'_ another voice chimed. This voice sounded darker, more emotional and violent, unlike the other, which sounded kind compared to the new voice, even though her voice was rough and husky, and slightly royal. Kagome mentally sighed.

'Dude, I just met him almost an hour ago.'

'**So? An Inu knows when they have found one's lifemate.'**

'Well, I'm only half Inu, so nyeh!'

'**Oh, I can just picture it now!'**

'Wh-what can you picture?' she inquired carefully.

'**His demon side, just imagine how completely hot he looks.'**

'Oh, no! Stop there! Go no further!'

'**Imagine how muscular he is, smooth chest, quivering under your touch'**

'stop!'

'**His glowing eyes, throbbing member...'**

'Shut up!'

'**His ferocious growl as...'**

'Stop it!'

'**He gives you a nice...'**

'Shut up!'

'_Ryoko...'_

'**Hot...'**

'GAHHH!'

'_Ryoko...'_

'**Dicking.'**

"Oh dear god." Kagome muttered out loud. "Miroku, look after the food for me, I'll be right back." and she rushed upstairs, leaving a confused InuYasha.

"Huh?"

-x-

Kagome panted as she rushed into her bedroom, and then into the bathroom, back pressed against the door, chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. She couldn't help the images conveying through her head, thanks to her little friend.

'You evil little bitch!'

"**Why, thank you.'**

'_Ryoko...that was an insult.'_

'**Oh...but, I'm an Inu, remember?'**

'_But I'm not.'_

'**So? Why should I care?'**

'_I am you.'_

'**Oh, right, damn.'**

'Damn it, Ryoko! Shut the fuck up for one!'

'**Feisty one today, aren't we?'**

-x-

Kagome came back downstairs to find InuYasha on the couch, still, eating her home-made Ramen she had cleverly made up while in Oklahoma, seeing they didn't have the kind she liked. InuYasha looked up, and noticed her hair was wet, and was in a pair of pajamas with little puppy paws on the long pants and a small tank top that had one big paw print on it. She grinned.

"Sorry, I had an odd urge to take a shower." she said smiling softly. "You like the Ramen?"

"Yeah." He said with a mouthful, a noddle hanging out of his mouth. He slurped it back up, and continued chewing. She shook her head.

"Men." she muttered, and went into the kitchen to see Miroku filling his bowl, and handing her one, already full to the rim.

"Thanks, Roku." she said.

"What did Ryoko say this time?" He asked, and took a bite of his own Ramen.

"Mentioning some things that should stay un-mentioned." Kagome said softly.

"Did she bring up there death?" Miroku asked, worry clear in his voice.

"No." Kagome said. "But that would have been better, I guess."

"At least you have Souta." Miroku said with a sigh. "My girlfriend, Sango, doesn't have anyone. Her brother went missing five years ago after her whole family was slaughtered by a shape-shifting demon by the name of Naraku. Kagome stopped eating, and looked at Miroku, eyes wide.

"Did you say...Naraku?" she asked. He nodded, and lifted his right arm, showing the gauntlet on his arm.

"I found he was the one who cursed my fathers father." Miroku said, lowing the cursed hand. "So, I'm trying to locate him, and get rid of him for good."

"I have another reason to get rid of the bastard." Kagome growled lethally. "Once you and InuYasha are done eating, I think you should leave. I need to think, and it would be better if I was alone." Her cousin nodded.

"Call me if you need anything." He said, and walked into the living room, and plopped down beside InuYasha. Kagome sighed, and placed the ramen back onto the counter, and placed her elbows on the smooth marble surface, face buried into her hands.

"Damn it." She whispered. "He's trying to ruin my life, isn't he?"

'_He's trying to ruin all of our lives, sweetheart.'_

'No, duh!' Kagome growled. 'You are me, damn it!'

'**Amaya's talking about the world, Kagome.'**

'I know...but why me, us?'

'_You remember who our father was...right?' _

'...'

'_He was ruler of the northern lands, ruler of all our kind.'_

'**Naraku just wanted his power, our power.'**

'_Besides, mother was the ruler of the south, before she married father.'_

'She was so beautiful.' Kagome thought sullenly.

'_She was.' _Amaya said. '_But you have to forget the past. It's killing you.'_

'I...I can't.'

'**You have to, goddamn it!'** Ryoko Raged.** 'People in this realm care for you, stupid!'**

'No they don't...'

Kagome's form flickered, and her hair turned pitch black, red hue barely visible. Her eyes were closed tightly, tears pricking at the corners. Her claws grew, if only slightly, and were stained blood red.

"They don't care." she whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. She herd footsteps inter the room, but ignored it as she cried silent tears. She was trapped in her own little world, flickering in and out of existence.

-x-

"InuYasha, go wait in the car." Miroku said softly, not to startle the dark-haired beauty before them.

"Is...Is that her demon side?" InuYasha asked in return.

"No, now go get in the car." Miroku hissed. Inu looked for a second, before nodding and hurrying outside. Once he was gone, he approached his cousin carefully.

"Kagome?" He whispered.

"No one loves me." She said pitifully. "No one."

"Kagome, that's not true. Me, and Souta, and your whole pack love you." He said softly.

"Only because you have to." she whimpered. Her body faded for a second, before coming back into reality.

"Kagome, snap out of it!" Miroku hissed. "You're fading out to her realm! You can't!" Kagome glared, and rose her claw to her wrist, and gently cut herself, blood seeping out of the wound.

"Why bother, Miroku?" she asked. "We all know were going to die eventually. I'll be murdered, or maybe even kill myself, and you will be consumed by the Kazzanna, and so will your son, and their son. It is how the gods have planned it. They plan to slowly destroy the Higurashi linage, until there is no one left." She gently sliced her skin again, this one above her previous mark.

"Kagome! Snap out of it!" he cried, grasping her by the shoulders, shaking her wildly. She hissed, and clawed at him, effectively hitting him in the chest, leaving four gashes. She continued the neat pattern, and Miroku sighed.

"Please forgive me, Kagome." he whispered, and swung his arm back, and slapped her. Kagome's eyes grew wide, and slowly, flickered back into reality, but allowed the wounds on her arm to heal. There were four now, blood slowly leaking onto the cabinet.

"Im sorry, Miroku." She whispered. "I let my grief take over."

"I'm spending the night here." He said. "I'll call Sango and tell her of the change in plan."

"What of InuYasha?" she asked softly.

"Err, crap."

"I have another spare room, he can use that one." Kagome said faintly. "I'll be in my room."

"I'll be able to smell blood, Kagome. Don't try anything." he warned, and headed out of the Kitchen. Kagome slowly made her way upstairs, and stared at the wounds on her arm. She unintentionally stopped the healing process, and allowed the blood to continue flowing as she sat on the soft sheets of her large bed. And after a minute, she got up, and walked into the bathroom, and poorly wrapped some gauze around the wound. She stared at the wound.

'_Don't do it again.'_ Amaya said monotonously. _'You can't control my emotions. I've lived with them all my life.'_

'It was an accident.' Kagome returned.

'**No more accidents.' **Ryoko snarled.** 'We can't risk it.'**

-x-

Miroku wrapped some gauze around the wound Kagome hand inflicted, with a wince. That had hurt like hell. InuYasha watched him from the doorway.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know what happened." He finally said.

"Kagome let one of her sides emerge." Miroku said. "The one that craves blood, and has an enormous amount of blood lust that can't be controlled in Kagome's current form and mind."

"So it was her demon side."

"No." InuYasha was shocked. Her human side?

"Oh." he said simply. Miroku ignored him.

"She converses with both of her sides." Miroku continued. "They might have tried to get her to forget, but obviously, it made things worse. Her demon side resides in one realm in peace, and Kagome can't exist there for more then five minutes." He swallowed. "But, within the others realm, she can't exist more then one minuet, though they both can stay out for ever in this realm if need be."

"So...Kagome was dying?" He asked. Miroku nodded.

"But, only her emotions and such were gone, so she could have made it 5 minutes, but if her physical body was there..." Miroku didn't have to finish for InuYasha to understand.

"But, how could her human side have done that?" he asked, motioning to his wound.

"Who ever said that side was human?"

-x-

**Okay, this is what I have so far, More is on the way, and should be up really soon, If not today! Thanks for the help! I love you all! blows kisses**

**Ryoko: What the hell? Is she freaking schizophrenic?!**

**Amaya: Shut up, Ryoko.**

**Ryoko: Why should I?!**

**Kagome: She'll kill you...you know that right?**

**Ryoko: Shit, I forgot.**

**Shadow: If you guys really want to know what happened in Kagome's room...message me. And, yes, I realize this is way different then the first version, but oh well. Tell me if you like this version better or not. If you like the other, I'll keep that up, mmkay?**

**InuYasha: What the hell?! I barely appeared in the story and I'm the main character!!**

**Shadow: Actually...Kagome is...but you are to, just not as important as Kangaroo over there.**

**Kagome:...Kangaroo?**

**InuYasha: wtf?**

**Miroku: Now, now, there is no need for violence.**

**InuYasha: There's always a need for violence, idiot!**

**Ryoko: growls seductively I like you, Inu-kun.**

**InuYasha: Blushes**

**InuYasha's Demon (We'll call him...err...Inu..yeah...XP): Oi! I'm more violent then him!! -glares at InuYasha-**

**Ryoko: -Giggles- Indeed you are. -purrs seductively- Want to see how strong the bed is?**

**Inu: Hell yeah! -Runs upstairs with Ryoko in his arms-**

**InuYasha and Kagome: ...what...the...hell?**

**InuYasha's Human (We'll call him Yash):...What are you? (Directed towards Amaya)**

**Amaya: Growls Why the hell do you wanna know, jack?**

**Yash:...My name isn't jack...**

**Amaya: Yes it is, and your last name is ass. Jack...Ass...get it, got it, good.**

**Kagome: That was good.**

**InuYasha: Yeah, it was.**

**Yash:...you didn't have to be so mean about it...god...**

**Amaya: What was that!?**

**Shadow: Okay, I'm intervening before a main characters gets killed.**

**Orochimaru: When do I get in?**

**Shadow: O.o Wrong fic...**

**Orochimaru:...oh...**

**Shadow:...hey, Oro-kun...can you show me some of tongue tricks privately? -wink, wink--**

**Orochimaru:...Sure, why the hell not?! -Runs upstairs with Shadow in his arms-**

**Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama! Nooooo! First Itachi, then Sasuke, now her!**

**Naruto: O.o dude...the authoress likes Orochimaru?**

**Sakura:...I think so...**

**Nami (friends character): Who da fuck asked you, bitch!? -activates sharingan-**

**Sakura: Poop! -Runs off stage-**

**Sasuke:...**

**Raine(other character of mine): Fuck off, chicken ass!** (NOTE! Not Raine from this story...from other story...)

**Raine: Okay! Since Shadow is busy rolling with Orochimaru, and Ryoko is getting the 'Hot Dicking' she wanted from Inu, Nami is now screwing Itachi, and sakura is dead, and Sasuke being an Emo bastard (GO EMOS!!), I'll say good bye! Bye, and tune in next time, folks!**


	3. Filler number one: Kouga

**Shadow: Hello again folks! It is I! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Orochimaru: -stays silently beside Shadow-**

**Kagome: That was very awkward...**

**InuYasha: Yeah...**

**-Inu and Ryoko come downstairs-**

**Yash: Yo**

**Amaya: -silently waves her hello-**

**Ryoko: Get on with the story! I wanna screw Inu again!**

**Shadow: Do it afterwards! You gotta role to play!**

**Inu: When do I come in?**

**Shadow: Eventually...depends on how I write the rest...yeah...**

**Raine: Get it on with!**

**Shadow: Whatever. Here's chapter two, and I don't own InuYasha...I'd much rather own Orochimaru, Naruto's son (cuz he got Hinata), Naraku, Kabuto, Sesshomaru, InuYasha's son (Cuz he's Kagome's), Miroku's son (Cuz he's Sango's) Older Shippou, Sesshomaru's son (Just as good!), Hiten, Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Itachi, Deidara...**

**Raine: Dude, you're listing other anime characters...**

**Shadow: Oh... and I do not own 'Im Too Sexy' by Right said Fred...muahahahahahahahaha...**

**Kagome: Oh, dear god, what dose she have planned?**

_**Chapter two:**_.

Kagome didn't know how long she stared at the ceiling as she lay on her bed of red, but she didn't pay attention when the door opened.

"Kagome...?" Snapping out of her trance immediately. InuYasha was shocked to see her head snap up at the sound of his voice.

"What?" she asked.

"Miroku told me about what happened." He said. Kagome plopped back down.

"Do you know the full story?"

"I just don't know what your other side is. If its not human, then what is it?"

"You have no business in knowing." she said harshly.

"Damn right, I do! I'm standing here, trying to be your friend, and you push me away." he snarled. Kagome ignored the fire that the primal growl that had emerged from his throat did to her.

"Why be my friend, huh?" she asked. "Maybe I don't want a friend. Maybe I just want to be left to rot in my own little corridor!"

"No one wants to be alone." InuYasha said. "They've just been alone so long they don't know how to react with the concept of having a friend."

"What time is it?" She asked, ignoring the statement.

"Well past midnight."

"Thanks, bastard. I meant exactly."

"Its 7:01 in the morning." InuYasha said. "You're lucky it's a Saturday."

"So?"

"School." He reminded. "Its on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays."

"Don't be an ass hole." Kagome snarled.

"Not trying to be."

"Then I guess it comes naturally." InuYasha growled.

"I'm trying to help."

"Well then stop trying!"

"With that attitude, you're never going to amount to anything!" Kagome was silent.

"What did you just say?" she ground out.

"I said you're never going to amount to anything if this attitude keeps popping up." Next thing he knew, Kagome was in front of him, poking him in the chest till he was pressed against the wall.

"Now listen here, buster. I will amount to something, which is more then I can say for you, Jackass." She snarled, InuYasha now pushed against the wall completely, while she was pressed against him as well. "I will defeat the dastard who murdered my family, and you will stay the hell out of my life!"

"What if I don't want to stay out of your life?"

"Then I'll force you."

"How?"

"I'll fight you." she snarled "And watch as your body withers in pain, and laugh at you."

"You know, you angry really turns me on." He said, and caught her lips in a ferocious, bruising kiss. Kagome kissed back just as forcefully. His hands grasped her hips tightly, and brought her closer to him. As they broke apart Kagome was parting, and glaring heavily.

"This never happened." she muttered.

"It didn't?" InuYasha asked.

"No."

"Well, me thinks it did." he said.

"Jackass."

"God, I love it when you talk dirty." he said, and caught her lips in an aggressive kiss, forcing his tongue between her lips, massaging her tongue, and searching her mouth with his. She moaned as he probed into her mouth, and she began to lazily stroke his own tongue, and whimper as he pulled away. She then glared.

"Why the hell do you keep kissing me?" she asked ferally.

"Cuz you keep giving me openings." he replied, glare on his face. "Just give people a chance."

"Why?"

"Cuz some want to try and be your friend."

"Whilst you try to get into my pants." she said.

"Do you want me to?"

"Ye-I mean, no!"

"I distinctly herd a yes coming from you." He taunted.

"Shut up, dick!"

"Damn, you gotta stop talking dirty." He muttered, kissing her once again. He pulled away sooner then before.

"Fuck you." she growled.

"Oh, please do." He said.

"Bastard."

"Wench."

"Freak."

"Weirdo."

"Dick."

"A mighty nice one, at that."

"Egotistical Jerk."

"Smart Bitch."

"Why, how nice of you to think that."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Not until you do." and with that said, she took him into a vicious kiss. When she pulled away, she growled in anger and exasperation.

"Fine, I'll give people a chance." She muttered. "But I'm only like this because I've had a relatively bad day, and tomorrow, I'll be peachy keen."

"You mean today?"

"No, Sunday."

"Oh, so I'll have to put up with Emo you?"

"Yes." she said. "But tomorrow, I'll be happy yet again. Happy as a clam, actually."

"What is it with that saying?"

"No idea."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna play go fish?"

-x-

Miroku entered Kagome's room, to see InuYasha setting on the floor, Kagome across from him. InuYasha barely noted the mans presence.

"Got any fives?"

"Go Fish." InuYasha said. Kagome frowned, and grabbed a card.

"Oi, why do they call it go fish?"

"No idea. Got any twos."

"Damn you."

"I love you, too."

"Got any threes?"

"Here yah go." InuYasha threw the card towards her, hitting her in the nose. She glared, and took it gratefully. "Eights?"

"Go fish. Got any ones?"

"Go Fish." Kagome said in a sing song voice. "Fours?"

"Go fish. Got any twos, sweetheart?"

"Go fish, bastard." InuYasha glared, but grabbed a card from the deck.

"Got any fives?"

"Go Fish." InuYasha said dully. "Got any ones?"

"Go fish. Got any twos?"

"I hate you so much."

"The feelings mutual." Kagome said bluntly. "I win."

"What!?"

"I got rid of my cards, and have more pairs then you."

"Bitch."

"The Bitch." Kagome corrected. "Now, lets play something else before we throttle each other."

"Good idea. Crazy eights?"

"Oi! Is anyone going to notice I'm right here?!" Miroku finally asked, tired of being ignored.

"Hey Roku." The two on the floor said at the same time. Miroku sighed, giving up. He decided to watch the turn of events.

"No, I don't feel like playing crazy eights." Kagome said. "No more card games, this was our fifth round. Note, I won each round."

"Shut up." InuYasha said. "What time is it?"

"10 am." Miroku said.

"Thanks." Kagome and InuYasha said in unition.

"How about we listen to some music?" Kagome offered.

"I dunno, what cha got?"

"Disturbed, Hawthorne Heights, AFI, Alice Cooper, Angels and Airwaves, Avenge Sevenfold, Seether, The B-52's, Rocky Horror Picture Show soundtrack, Buckcherry, Cheap Trick, Evanescence, Green Day, Hanson, Gretchen Wilson, Hinder, Jeannie C. Riley, Johnny Cash, Johnny Horton, Josh Turner, Justin Timberlake, Korn, Linkin Park, Lostprophets, My Chemical Romance, Nickleback, The Offspring, The Police, Kansas, Ozzy Osbourne, P.O.D., Pappa Roach, Panic! At The Disco, Queen, Ralph Stanley, The Ramones, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Refreshments, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Right Said Fred, Rob Zombie, Run-DMC, Rockapella, Soundgarden, Stone Sour, Stone Temple Piolets, System of a Down, Toby Keith, Usher, Utada Hikaru, Weird Al Yankovic, Wheatus, Velvet Revolver, Wild Cherry, Young MC, Metallica." She finished.(A/N: I basically just gave you my Ipod...O.o)

"You like Justin Timberlake?" InuYasha asked.

"Only 'Sexyback'." Kagome said.

"What about Right Said Fred?" Miroku questioned.

"Oh, you'll see...You'll see..." Kagome said. You could see the devious deed forming in her head. She got the CD, and popped it into her CD player, and after she reached the song she wanted, and pressed 'Play'. The boys eyes widened as they herd only the intro, and were stuttering, whilst Kagome gave an evil laugh.

_Im too sexy for my love, _

_too sexy for my love,_

_loves going to leave me._

_I'm, too sext for my shirt,_

_to sexy for my shirt, _

_so sexy it hurts._

_And I'm, for Milan,_

_Too sexy for Milan,_

_New York and Japan._

_n' I'm, too sexy for your party,_

_to sexy for your party,_

_No way I'm disco dancing._

_I'm a model, you know what I mean,_

_and I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_yeah on the catwalk, yeah,_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk._

_I'm, too sexy for may car,_

_too sexy for my car,_

_too sexy by far!_

_N' I'm, to sexy for my hat,_

_too sexy for my hat,_

_what ch think about that?_

_And I'm a model, you know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_yeah on the catwalk_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_And I'm a model, you know what I mean,_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_yeah on the catwalk_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm, too sexy for my cat_

_Too sexy for my cat_

_poor pussy, poor pussy cat._

_I'm too sexy for my love, _

_to sexy for my love,_

_loves going to leave me _

_and I'm too sexy for this song._

The song abruptly cut of, and Kagome laughed as InuYasha un-plugged his ears. Miroku had fainted long ago.

"You know...that songs actually pretty good." He said. Kagome grinned, and gave him a swift hug.

"Yay! Another 'I'm Too Sexy' fan!" Kagome giggled, and clapped her hands together.

-x-

Kagome looked up at the large building before her, blinking as she took it in.

"So...this is the school." She said simply. InuYasha nodded. Miroku stood on her other side, and a girl with long brown hair kept in a high ponytail, and chestnut eyes, came wandering up to the trio. Perched on her head were two white dog ears, and protruding from her lower back was a white dog tail.

"Hey Miroku." She said. "Hey InuYasha. Who's this?"

"My lovely Sango, this beauty beside me is my cousin, Kagome!" He said.

"Yo." Kagome said with a wave. "You must be Miroku's Girlfriend."

"Unfortunately." Sango said with a giggle. Kagome grinned.

"So, where do I get my schedule?" She asked.

"Front office." InuYasha said. "Follow us." When he began walking, Kagome shrugged, and followed him without complaint. Sango looked at Miroku.

"Five bucks says there together by the end of the year." she said.

"10, for in half a year."

"You got yourself a deal, cowboy."

-x-

Kagome watched in horror as a tall, dark haired blue-eyed wolf demon came up to her in the office.

"Hello, Kagome!" He said brightly. "How's my woman doing?" He put an arm around her shoulder. Kagome shrugged it off.

"Kouga, I'm not your woman." She said stiffly.

"Always playing hard to get." He said with a wolfish grin. A red-headed green eyes wolf demoness zoomed up from her seat in the waiting area for schedules.

"Kouga-kun!" She cried. "Leave her alone! What would your father think!?"

"Cut the act, Ayame." Kouga said rudely. "We all know you only chase after me because you are promised to me to join our two clans. I know you don't really love me." Kagome watched as the girls face fell, and tears filled her eyes. Ayame looked at Kagome for help. She gave her a sympathetic look in return.

"Look, Kouga, I don't know why the hell you followed me here, but I'm not sorry to say that I have someone whom I am intended." She said stiffly. Kouga growled.

"Who the hell are they!?" he asked. "I'll fight for your hand!"

"No need, because even if you did win, I would still mate with my intended." she aid. "Its about personality, not strength." Kouga growled.

"We'll see about that!" he said. "Who the hell is he?!"

"Him!" Kagome acted out of impulse, and lack of anyone else around. She swung her arms around InuYasha's neck, and took him into a passionate kiss.

"What the fuck!?" InuYasha whispered against Kagome's mouth.

"Just shut up and enjoy it." She hissed. InuYasha gave a slight shrug in defeat, and kissed her back. He licked at her bottom lip, and Kagome eagerly let him in, and he began to probe her mouth, leaving no place untouched, and memorizing unconsciously which spots she reacted most to. He kept his arms wrapped around her small waist, keeping her pulled flush against him. He nibbled on her gently, and she unintentionally let out a moan. When they pulled apart, they were panting softly, and Sango and Miroku had entered the room, shocked. Kouga was growling low in his throat.

"So, that's the bastard, then." He said. He tried to swing at him, but Kagome grabbed his fist, InuYasha's own hand covering hers. They had both stopped the fist at the same time. Kagome and InuYasha glared at Kouga.

"You have two against you, Kouga." Kagome said. "You wont win."

"Like hell I wont!" He snarled, and took another hit towards their stomachs. Kagome and InuYasha once again blocked him, and at the same time kicked the wolf in the gut, sending him across the room. Kagome looked at InuYasha.

"Don't think that kiss meant anything." She hissed under her breath.

"Like the other four this weekend?" he questioned. Kagome winced.

"Yes. Like those." she said. She turned towards Ayame.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with a thick headed bastard." she said. Ayame sighed, and nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I am too, but I guess I love him to much to hate him." Kagome smiled softly at the slightly younger girl.

"Its okay." she said. "Just be careful around him. He's a jerk." Ayame laughed.

"Yeah." she said. She then lowered her voice. "Are you really intended to the hunk of a hanyou over there?" Kagome blushed.

"No, but don't tell Kouga that." she laughed. Ayame frowned.

"Why not? I mean, he's hot!"

"One, I just met him, and Two, well, I don't know." she said. "Just no."

"Invite me to the wedding!" Ayame giggled. Kagome could have sworn, if the was in an anime, a vein would be pulsing over dramatically on her forehead.

"Of course." she said stiffly.

"Remember! Romeo and Juliet fell in love in a single night, after just looking at each other!" Ayame said.

"That doesn't happen in real life, Ayame." Kagome said.

'**Yes it dose!'**

'Shut the fudge crackers up!'

'_...fudge crackers?'_

'Trying to cut back on the swearing.'

'**That'll last a day.'**

'_I say a second.'_

'Shut the hell up!'

'_See?'_

'Anyway, you're just a hormonal raging demon, Ryoko.'

'**Heh heh, I know.'**

'Odd thing is, I can _hear_ you smirking.'

-x-

Kagome growled as she sat across from Miroku during Lunch. So far, as her luck would show, she had _every single class _with Ayame _and_ InuYasha. It also _just so happened _that the _only_ open seat was by InuYasha, or by some freaky kid with lice, AIDS, a lazy eye, a bad case of pimples, and Body Oder. She chose the smartest choice. So, by mid day, she was in a bad mood._ Also_, Ayame sat on the opposite side of her _all the goddamned time._ She would always have a small little _smirk_ on her face, looking so _happy_ and sneaking looks, expecting them to be passing love notes or some _shit_ like that. Kagome Renee Higurashi don't do that shit. _Ever._ So, when InuYasha came and sat beside her, she did the only_ logical_ thing she could think of. She broke her spoon in half. It was either the spoon or InuYasha. _Then_, of _all_ people, _Ayame _sat on her other side, silly grin on her face. Next thing to go was her fork. InuYasha looked at her curiously, eyebrows furrowed.

"How are you gonna eat your food without a spoon or a fork?" He asked.

"I'll use the goddamned _knife_, thank you very much!" She snarled and stabbed her knife into the chicken and lifted it too her mouth, only to tear a big chunk out of it. Ayame and InuYasha both scooted further down the row. Sango was next to sit down beside Miroku. She eyed Kagome warily, but said nothing. Kagome mentally congratulated Sango for her wiseness. Then, Kouga, for the love of, came strutting over and squeezed between her and InuYasha.

"How's my woman doing?" He asked after a minute, swinging his arm over Kagome's shoulder. She finally snapped.

"I'll tell you how I'm goddamned doing!" She yelled. "_I_ am pissed of, and for one, _final_ time, _I_ am _not_ your fucking woman! Got it!?" Then, she shocked everyone when she pounced on InuYasha a kissed him rather violently, by hey, he wasn't complaining. She continued to kiss him and straddled his hips so she wouldn't be leaning over Kouga while kissing InuYasha. She growled angrily, and was ignoring the stares sent their way. InuYasha suddenly decided to gain control over the kiss. He grasped her hips and pulled her against him, and began to nibble at her bottom lip, and then give a slow lick across it. She opened her mouth and allowed him to probe her mouth with his own tongue, and went straight to the spots he remembered as her 'hot spots' where she reacted the most. She mewled silently as he roughly probed her tongue, and began to stroke her. She moved her hands from around his neck to resting on his chest, which she took the pleasure of noticing was very muscular. One of his hands cupped her lower back while the other was behind her neck. They didn't notice that they were in a cafeteria filled with hormonal craving teenagers, and that it was unusually quiet. Finally, after a few minutes, Kouga finally got out of his stupor, and growled venomously as he roughly puled Kagome out of InuYasha's arms, and Kissed her, trying to get rid of the dog demons scent that now covered her. Kagome hissed and punched him in the gut and then in the face as he pulled away. Then, as he was thrown on the floor, she kicked him in the family jewels and sat down, and once again began to eat. The room was silent.

"What!?" she snapped. "Never see a girl kick some ones ass!?" The cafeteria then re-directed their attention to their previous conversations. Kagome savagely stabbed her food repeatedly, imagining it was Kouga. Ayame and InuYasha wisely moved to the other side of the table. She left Kouga unconscious on the floor. A teacher came in and spotted him.

"What happened?" he asked, and looked at Kagome, who had immediately made tears form in her eyes, and had swiftly traded her tray with InuYasha less mutilated one and got out what she had to say.

"H-he tr-tried t-to h-hurt m-me Mr. K-Kuny." She sobbed into her hands. "I-I w-was s-so s-scared! S-so In-InuYa-Yasha kn-knocked h-him out b-before he c-could d-do an-anything r-really b-bad t-to m-me!" He looked at her apologetically, and woke up Kouga.

"Mr. Ookami!" he scolded to the confused wolf. "How are you try to hurt our new student?" He continued berating him and drug him by the ear out the door, and he looked at Kagome, who was grinning maliciously and slowly waving goodbye. The cafeteria began talking swiftly, not wanting to face Kagome's rage. InuYasha blinked.

"Um...Kagome?" he cautiously asked. "Th-that's my food you're eating..." Kagome blinked.

"Oh. I'm sorry." she said, and re-switched the trays.

-x-

**Yeah, this was basically just a filler...nothing to important going on...except for meeting Kouga and Ayame, and there not too important, and the making out. That is always important. I mean, I like Kouga and all, but he's too thick-headed for my tastes...**

**Kouga: But why dose Kagome hate meeee?**

**Kagome: Cuz you're a thick headed, egotistical, prejudice, un-caring, stupid...**

**Inu, Yash, InuYasha, Ryoko, and Ayame: O.o**

**Orochimaru: I like her attitude.**

**Shadow: Oi! You're mine! -drags him off to who knows where.-**

**Naruto: O.o**

**Sasuke: Why are we still here?**

**Raine: Shut the fruity-patootie up! Chicken butt...-glares-**

**Sakura: Don't be mean!**

**Nami: I THOUGH I KILLED YOUR SKANKY ASS! -activates Sharingan-**

**Sakura: Oh, shiznicks -runs off stage-**

**Raine: Here are some backstage looks of 'Dogs of hell'!! Enjoy! **

**Error Number One:**

"You have no business in knowing." she said harshly.

"Damn right, I do! I'm standing here, trying to be your friend, and you push me away." he snarled. Kagome ignored the fire that the primal growl that had emerged from his throat did to her.

"Why be my friend, huh?" she asked. "Maybe I don't want a friend. Maybe I just want to be left to rot on my own little tater tot farm!"

"...What the Fuck?"

"Ooppsie." Kagome giggled. "I messed up didn't I?"

"Yuppers." Shadow said. "CUT! RETAKE!

**Error Number Two:**

"What time is it?" She asked, ignoring the statement.

"Well past midnight."

"Thanks, bastard. I meant exactly."

"Its 7:01 in the morning." InuYasha said. "You're lucky it's a Saturday."

"So?"

"School." He reminded. "Its on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, I mean, shit."

"Oh, so I am in trouble! Apparently we gotta go to school today! Well, lets get up off of our lazy asses and get going!" Kagome sang happily.

"CUT!"

**Error Number Three:**

"Why the hell do you keep kissing me?" she asked ferally.

"Cuz you keep giving me openings." he replied, glare on his face. "Just give people a chance."

"Why?"

"Cuz some want to try and be your friend."

"Whilst you try to get into my pants." she said.

"Do you want me to?"

"Hell Yeah!" Kagome cried, catching him in a fiery kiss.

"Umm, guys?" Shadow asked. "Cut!" They are still kissing, now both of them are topless. "Guys! People are watching!" Ignoring her. "GUYS!"

"I'll go get the tranquilizer." Sango said.

"GUYS! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON! OH GOD, SANGO, HURRY!"

**Error Number Four:**

"Fuck you." she growled.

"Oh, please do." He said.

"Bastard."

"Wench."

"Freak."

"Weirdo."

"Dick."

"A mighty nice one, at that."

"Can I see it?"

"Hell yeah!" begin kissing again, pants now around ankles _really _quickly.

"HOLY SHIT! NOT AGAIN!"

"I'll Get the horse tranq." Sango said.

"Its not going to work!" Shadow cried. "Well, at least we can give them there privacy. EVERYONE GET THE HELL OFF SET AND TO YOUR TRAILERS!"

InuYasha and Kagome are now making like bunnies on set.

**Error Number Five:**

"Just shut up and enjoy it." She hissed. InuYasha gave a slight shrug in defeat, and kissed her back. He licked at her bottom lip, and Kagome eagerly let him in, and he began to probe her mouth, leaving no place untouched, and memorizing unconsciously which spots she reacted most to. He kept his arms wrapped around her small waist, keeping her pulled flush against him. He nibbled on her gently, and she unintentionally let out a moan. When they pulled apart, they were panting softly, and Sango and Miroku had entered the room, shocked. Kouga was growling low in his throat. But, before he could speak, Kagome and InuYasha were once again in a passionate kiss, pulling off each others shirts.

"EVACUATE THE SET!"

"Okay, nothing too see here." Ayame said as she ushered people off the stage.

"Dear lord, here we go again." Raine muttered.

**Error Number Six:**

"Remember! Romeo and Juliet fell in love in a single night, after just looking at each other!" Ayame said.

"That doesn't happen in real life, Ayame." Kagome said.

'**...'**

'_Ryoko?'_

'Oi! Ryoko! This is your part!'

People then begin to look all around the set looking for Ryoko. Oddly enough, Inu is missing too.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What!?" Raine and Shadow run upstairs, only to see Ryoko and Inu rutting on a bed.

"HOLY SHARK FEET!" Shadow yells, and everyone runs downstairs.

"Okay, back too the trailers with you all! Nothing to see, nothing to see!"

**Error Number Seven:**

"How are you gonna eat your food without a spoon or a fork?" He asked.

"I'll use the goddamned _knife_, thank you very much!" She snarled and stabbed her knife into the chicken and lifted it too her mouth, only to tear a big chunk out of her tray, and the table. Kagome blanched.

"Um...we need a new table." Raine called.

"Holy Shitzera! How long is this going to take!?"

**Error Number Eight:**

She mewled silently as he roughly probed her tongue, and began to stroke her. She moved her hands from around his neck to resting on his chest, which she took the pleasure of noticing was very muscular. One of his hands cupped her lower back while the other was behind her neck. Kagome then began grinding against his hard-on-wait, huh?

"Guys? You-you're going to far!" Kouga said. They ignored him

"Okay, everyone off set, give the lovers their privacy!" Shadow yelled.

"Hey...all this gives me an idea..." Orochimaru said to himself. He picked up Shadow, and ran to her trailer. The trailer then began rocking rather violently.

Everyone: O.o...holy...potato chip farms...

**Error Number Nine:**

**Raine: um...there is no number nine...so..is that a mistake?**

**Ayame: Who knows, anymore...who knows...**

**Raine: Well, R&R, and goodnight folks!**

**Amaya: A.K.A., GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE AND REVIEW OR I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Ryoko: Down, girl! Down!-slowly backs away- RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**-all cast members run screaming from blood craving Amaya-**

**Amaya: YOU BETTER RUN, FOOLS! I AM THE QUEEN OF THE NIGHT! FEAR MY EVIL WRATH!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-runs off to kill the world only to run headfirst into a pole.-**

**Amaya: Owie...-knocked out-**


	4. Shippou

**Shadow: -not present-**

**Orochimaru: -not present-**

**Kagome: Hello**

**InuYasha: Yo.**

**Inu: -not present-**

**Ryoko: -not present-**

**Miroku: Umm...**

**Sango: Are we the only people not rutting?**

**Kouga: I...think so...**

**Ayame: O.o Don't tell me...**

**Raine: Um, I gotta leave soon...I'm meeting...er...someone... **

**Kagome: Who?**

**Raine: er...Shadow doesn't own anything in here, including Lithium by Evanescence and Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus...though that is her ring tone...or, was before she lost her phone...**

**-Kabuto comes in-**

**Kabuto: You ready?**

**Raine: HELL YEAH!!**

**-disappears with Kabuto-**

**Everyone present: O.o**

**Kagome: wait...where's Amaya and Yash?**

**InuYasha: Don't tell me...**

**- Amaya and Yash walks in, looking slightly disheveled-**

**everyone: o.O...holy shit...**

**Amaya: We ignored our differences and got together. **

**Yash: -Smiling like an idiot-**

**Kagome/InuYasha: O.O ... well, now its our turn -runs off stage hand in hand into the sunset in slow motion-**

**Gai: THAT IS MY SCENE OF YOUTHFULNESS!**

**Lee: gai-sensai!**

**Gai: Lee!**

**Lee: Gai-sensai!!**

**Gai: Lee!!**

**Lee: GAI-SENSAI!!!**

**Gai: LEE!!!!**

**Lee: OHHHH!**

**Gai: AHHHHHH!**

**Miroku: Dude, it sounds like they're having sex.**

**Everyone but gai and lee: O.o**

**Sango: For once...you're right...O.o and I agree with you...wow...**

**Amaya: O.o OMG! THE APOCALYPSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!! AHHHH! -runs into another pole-**

**Yash: ...are you ok?**

**Amaya: not...really...owie...-passes out-**

**Chapter three..no, four...wait...um...NEXT CHAPTER**!

-x- (May 24)

Kagome sat at her desk silently, pondering over the happenings of last month. She and InuYasha had, more or less, made out six or so times in a three day time span. She didn't know what came over her. The bell then rang, and the announcements blurred over head. Kagome didn't really pay any attention to it. Then, it said something that caught her attention.

'_...also, on August 24, the beginning of next year, a national talent search is posting on air, and they want our very own students to participate and show off our unique talents to the judges. Auditions start today after school, or in music class. Remember, the last day off school is only 10 days away, and there will be a carnival for all graduating students...'_ Kagome then zoned back out.

Next thing she knew, Miroku was in front of her, hands on her desk, looking at her expectantly.

"Huh? Did you say something?" she asked.

"I said, you have to try out for the Talent Show?" Miroku prompted, annoyed at her for ignoring him.

"Why should I?" Kagome asked, peeved.

"Your voice, duh!" He said angrily. "You are a brilliant singer!"

"No." Kagome said simply. "I do not wish to exploit my talents."

"Like hell you don't!" Miroku almost yelled.

"When is it?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

"August 24. In three months. " Miroku said. "Tryouts are this week after school every night. Besides, in Music you can't hold in you're talents for long." Kagome growled low in her throat.

"Fine, since you'd never shut up about it even after its long past." She snarled at her now smiling cousin. "But you owe me." Miroku gulped, and fear momentarily crossed his face.

"O-of course, dear Kagome." he said.

"Note: I hate suck-ups."

-x- (music)

"Hello." Mrs. Faulkner said swiftly. "Good to see you all today." a few groans escaped from the audience in reply. She ignored it. "Today, I'm taking submissions into the talent show. So, if you are unable to come after school, you can audition now in class, and I'll post the victors on the bulletin." Kagome's eyes widened. "Now, who wants to go first.

"Mrs. Faulkner, Kagome here has a marvelous voice, and wishes to try out for the talent show now." Miroku said. Mrs. Faulkner smiled.

"Really? Well, then. Kagome, why don't you come up and share your talent with us now?" Kagome blanched and glared at Miroku. He gulped, but smiled all the less.

"Um, do you have a piano I could use?" Kagome asked softly. Mrs. Faulkner nodded, smile in tack.

"Of course I do!" she said, and went into the back, only to pull out a keyboard. "Is this fine?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kagome said, taking a seat in front of the piano. She hesitated, but began to play, and sang as soon as the piano started.

_Lithium_

_Don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium_

_don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium_

_I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh, but god I wanna let it go._

Kagome stopped suddenly. And was silent. She had held out the notes in the word 'Lithium' every time, and sometimes would go up a note, making it more of a slur and smooth. By the end, she had pushed the words out with quick force, sounding as if she were angry.

Suddenly, the room erupted in applause. Kagome blanched, un-use to the reply she obtained.

"That was absolutely wonderful!" Mrs. Faulkner said. "Why did you stop?"

"That's when the guitars come in full force." Kagome said simply.

"I don't even need to think putting you through! You are in!" Mrs. Faulkner said quickly. Kagome paled even more. She glared heavily at Miroku.

"Oh, but I'd need some people to play instruments." Kagome said. "And it just so happens that Miroku and two other friends play the guitar and drums. I just need another guitar player and I'm set."

"Who plays guitar?" Mrs. Faulkner asked. A few people rose their hands, including InuYasha.

"InuYasha." Kagome said sweetly.

"Ok then! You, Miroku, your two friends and InuYasha are all in the talent show!" Mrs. Faulkner cried. Kagome glared heavily at Miroku.

"Yes." she said distractedly. "Miroku's going to thoroughly enjoy the 'practicing'." She silently gave an evil laugh. You could see Miroku whiten terribly. "Muahahahaha..."

-x-

At lunch, Kagome glared at Miroku, spoon now bent in her hand.

"Why did you tell?" she asked cruelly. "And don't you _dare_ lie. I'll snap you in half. Like so." The spoon broke in half.

"Y-you have such w-wonderful talent, I thought we should share it with the w-world?" he asked, more so then said. Kagome glared. "Ok! Every year at the talent show, some big shot producers come and weed out the good from the bad, and offer a record deal to the singers they thought were _really_ good, so good they deserve a record deal!"

"So, _you_ were using _me_ to become famous?" She seethed. Miroku nodded slowly. Kagome was hovering over him. You could just see a storm could over her head. Then, lightning flashed outside and the power went off. Everyone let out a scream, and then they herd the sound of someone getting the shit beat out of them. When the lights flickered back on, Miroku was on the floor, bruised, bloody nose, and large bump on his head. He was unconscious. Kagome was slowly eating her food, like nothing ever happened. Whilst, in her head, she was laughing maniacally.

'Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."

-x-

Kagome sighed as she laid on her red bed, eyes slowly drifting close, when a familiar tune filled the room.

'_Cuz I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby,_

_Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me_

_Oh, oh, oh oohh_'

"Yo." she said, picking up her cell phone.

'Oi, Kagome. My family is having a little get together, and they said to invite people I knew, so , I'm inviting you, Miroku, Ayame, and Sango.'

"Um, o...k...where do you live?"

'I'll pick you up' he said.

"Fine. When?"

'10 minutes, and, its semi formal. So, were something nice.'

"Are you saying I don't ware nice things, dog boy?!"

'No! I'm just saying, ware something formal nice.'

"Oh. Ok. See you in 10. Bye Yasha."

"Bye Kaggers." He hung up before she could question the name.

"Um, okay." She said, before getting up and going to her closet. She pulled out a little black dress that reached her mid thigh and was strapless, and put a corset on over it, with red ruffles at the top and bottom. She pulled on some black high heels that had black lace cris-crossing up to her knee, and tied into a square knot. She looked in the mirror, approved the outfit, and then headed into her bathroom, where she applied black eye-liner and mascara and some red, shiny lip stick. That was about it. She then went downstairs, wand waited, sipping on a coke as she did so. Her nails were already painted a sparkly black, more of a gray tint to it. When the doorbell rang, she finished her coke, tossed it, and got the door. Standing there was InuYasha in black slacks and a crimson button up shirt, and hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He shuffled nervously.

"Come on." he said. "Next we gotta pick up Sango and Miroku. I already got Ayame." He turned back to the 'car' which she soon found was a limousine. She kept her excitement to herself. She slid in and saw Ayame, green eyes glistening with joy as she played with the lights that ran along the ceiling. She kept her hair in her signature pigtails, and was in a forest green skirt that reached her knees, and a black blouse. Her shoes were black, and only one inch, compared to Kagome's two inches. She had green eye liner and light pink lip stick. Kagome smiled at Ayame, and then sat back and relaxed.

Next stop was at Miroku's house, where Sango was also being picked up at. InuYasha went to the door, and waited. Miroku appeared, smiling, and a red hand print on his face. He wore black slacks and a purple button up shirt. Hair still in signature rat-tail. Sango appeared behind him, smiled at InuYasha, and walked over to the limo. She wore black slacks and a red blouse, and black high heels matching more so of Ayame's, with two inch heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She only wore slight pink eye-liner, And lip gloss.

"Hello." She said as she entered the limousine.

"Hola." Kagome said. "No hablos Ingles." Sango and Ayame about died of laughter. The boys came in, and were completely confused.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked.

"No comprende, me no hablos Ingles." Kagome said. The boys started to laugh as well, and Kagome was grinning maniacally. When the giggling and chuckling ceased, the closed the door, and off they went.

"We, the people, in order to form a more perfect union, establish sumthin, something tranquility!" Kagome began to sing.

"Is that...school house rock?" InuYasha asked. She nodded.

"I'm just a bill, yes I'm only a bill, and I'm setting here on capital hill, oh it's a long, long way till I'm setting in comity...um...something, something, something." The others laughed

"Conjunction junction, what's your function?" They laughed even harder.

"Stacy's mom, has got it goin' on. She's all I want, and I've waited for so long. Stacy can't you see, you're just not the girl for..." Kagome sang.

"me. I know it might be wrong, but, Im in love with Stacy's mom!" the others joined.

Soon, they were pulled into a rather large mansion, and Kagome grinned, and hopped out of the car.

"Come on!" she cried. "I am _Hungry_!" The others chuckled,

"Hi hungry." Ayame said. "It's nice to meet you." They walked to the door, and InuYasha opened it. A woman popped up, looking to be in her mid thirties or forties, and had long black hair and lovely brown eyes.

"Hello!" She said brightly. "You must be InuYasha's friends! I'm Izayoi, InuYasha's mom."

"Hola." Kagome said. "I'm Kagome."

"And I'm Ayame." Ayame added.

"You already know us." Sango said.

"Of course." Izayoi said with a smile.

-x-

Kagome was silent as she had a staring contest with the taller, and more demoralizing Sesshomaru. She was the first to speak.

"Yo." Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow. Kagome blinked a few times, shrugged, and sat down beside Sango and InuYasha, legs crossed politely. She began humming a tune, waiting for the others to sit down.

"I'm thirsty." Miroku whined.

"Hi thirsty, I'm Friday, wanna go out Saturday and get a Sunday on Monday?"

"How can you go out Saturday and get a Sunday on Monday?" InuYasha asked.

"You go out Saturday, and on Monday, you get a Sunday." Kagome explained. "Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good." Kagome looked around, waiting for something to happen. Then a tall Dog Demon came in, looking more like InuYasha, but with facial markings and pointed ears.

"Hello." Kagome and Ayame chorused. He rose an eyebrow, but nodded.

-x-

"Your family is awesome!" Kagome said in the limo. She was now the only one left, Ayame saying she was spending the night at Sango's because her parents were throwing a party.

"Glad you think so." InuYasha said dully. Kagome looked at him, worried.

"What wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, feh, nosey wench." he said rudely. Kagome glared.

"First off, I'm not nosy, just concerned. Second, I'm not a wench."

"Feh."

"Look, you need to brighten up. You're just being a complete jerk, now, and I do not appreciate that! You need to stop, because its very aggravating when you wont tell me what's wrong." Kagome continued on, when suddenly, she was stopped by hands on her waist, and his mouth covering hers. She melted, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and futilely tried to pull him closer. She whimpered as he licked at her bottom lip, and she granted him entrance readily. He swept her mouth with his tongue, and nibbled at her gently. She moaned and pressed herself further against him, chest pressed tight against his. He hungrily kissed her mouth, and then began to moved down her neck. She let out a surprised gasped, which turned to a moan as he nipped at her neck, and moved down to her shoulder, and the hem of her dress, where he licked the edge, maneuvering around the corset. He sliced through the strings in the back, and the corset fell, and her removed it from between them, and for the first time in weeks, he felt her pressed against him fully. He groans against her chest, and he began to lap at her skin. She let out a erotic moan, and mewled softly, begging him to go further. Then, the Limo came to a stop, and they were jerked from their euphoria. InuYasha pulled away, blush on his face. Kagome stuttered slightly, face heating up. InuYasha handed her corset, and got out and walked to her door with her. Kagome turned towards him, fidgeting nervously.

"So, what are we" she asked slowly. InuYasha hesitated, before speaking.

"We're friends...with benefits." he said. Kagome nodded.

"Nothing more then that." she said softly. She didn't know why, but it stung to hear that from his lips.

"R-right." He managed to say. He heard the hurt that was in her voice. "I, I guess I'll see you at school Monday?"

"Y-yeah." Kagome whispered. InuYasha turned to leave, but then turned back and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, and hurried down the steps, and got into the limo once again. Kagome stood, hand on her cheek, as she watched the limo go. For some reason, she felt better when he gave her the kiss on the cheek, then when they kissed in the limo.

"Wh...What's happening to me?" she whispered.

'**You're falling in love, sweetheart.'** Kagome couldn't suppress the giddy giggle that escaped her.

'I think you're right, for once.' she returned, and pressed her back against the door, not bothering to cover up from the cool wind that didn't help cool down her burning face. She gently held the torn corset to her chest, a small smile on her face. Another giggle escaped her. She felt like a bumbling fool. She faintly heard a sniffle. She blinked.

'Was that you, Amaya?'

'_No. Ryoko?'_

'**No.'**

Kagome herd it again, and whiffed the air, and the faint scent of old blood hit her nose. Her eyes widened, and hurried towards the sound. Across the street, hidden in the bushes, Kagome began to gag. There were two fox demons, one male, and one female, with bullet wounds to the head. Curled in the chest of the female was a smaller fox demon, with bushy orange hair, and was crying silently into what she assumed to be his mothers chest.

"Oh, dear god." Kagome whispered, and covered her nose, the scent of rotting flesh hitting her nose full force. The small kitsune looked up at her.

"My mama and papa." He whimpered. Kagome gently picked him up.

"W-what happened?" she dared to ask.

"Someone killed them." he whimpered. "They killed my mama and papa when we were having a picnic." Kagome shushed him silently, and held him close to her chest, whispering soothing words into his small ear. She whipped out her cell, and called the first number that came into her head.

'Hello?'

"InuYasha, please get over here!" she said frantically. She allowed panic to overcome her.

'What's wrong?'

"There bodies, two. I-I found them in the park across the street. There's a kid, only five at the most." she said. "Please, hurry!"

'Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can.' and with that he hung up. She then called the police.

"Shh. Its going to be okay." Kagome whispered to the child in her arms. "What's your name?"

"Shippou." he whimpered against her chest.

"My name is Kagome." she whispered soothingly. "I don't have a family, either. They were also killed. We both don't have anyone."

"W-will you be my new mama?" he asked cutely. "I-I don't want to go to an orphanage." Kagome smiled softly.

"Of course, I'd love too." She whispered.

"Thank you, Kagome." he whimpered.

-x-

InuYasha stood beside Kagome as they watched the ambulance drag off the two bodies. Shippou buried his head into Kagome's chest, eyes shut tightly. InuYasha looked at the kit in Kagome's arms. His hair was slightly affray, due to the fact that he had jumped out of the limo, instructing the driver to keep going, and ran all the way back.

"Do either of you know what happened?" a police officer asked. The two shook their heads.

"I do." Shippou said softly against Kagome. "I-I think it was the T-thunder brothers. T-They looked like the descriptions, a-and the taller one called the other 'Manten'." The officer nodded.

"We'll take the kit to the orphanage..." she started.

"No!" Shippou cried. "I wanna stay with Kagome!" He dug his claws into Kagome's skin, but she ignored the slight sting.

"If that's okay with you, miss." the officer stated. Kagome nodded.

"I can look after him." she said without hesitation. The officer nodded.

"You're going to have to do a few thing, though." she said. "Fill out a few forms, make it legal." Kagome nodded. Then, after cleaning up the sight, the officers left, and Kagome gently held Shippou.

"Shippou." She said softly. "Could you please ease up you grip? Your claws..." the small kit did so almost instantly. Kagome looked at InuYasha, and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"T-thank you." she whispered, face slightly heating up. "I appreciate it." InuYasha allowed a blush to lightly stain his cheeks.

"I-It was no problem." he muttered. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Maybe." Kagome said with a smile InuYasha nodded his good bye, and made the long run home.

Kagome walked into her home, up the stairs, and took a left after the first flight on the second floor, and gently sat Shippou on her bed.

"Shippou, I'm going to take a shower, okay? If you need anything, just ask." she said, when a question popped into her head "Hey, how old are you?

"I'm turning four in a month." he said, puffing his chest out proudly. Kagome smiled.

"Ok, then. I guess I'm going to have to throw you a little party, now, wont I?" Shippou nodded enthusiastically. Kagome grinned. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked.

"I'm turning 19 in a month." she said. "Sooo...guess what that means?"

"What?" he asked, voice nearly a whisper.

"We can have a joint birthday party, which means more fun!" she said with a giggle. Shippou grinned. "Well, I'm getting in the shower. If you need anything, just ask." He nodded, and Kagome disappeared into the bathroom.

-x-

Kagome awoke to the home phone ringing in her ear. She carefully grabbed it from its perch on her night stand and answered softly, as to not awaken Shippou, who was curled into her stomach.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, Is this Kagome Higurashi?" a voice asked o the other end.

"This is she, what do you need?"

"This is Audrie from channel six news, we are wondering if we could interview you today at six to find out more on the murder of a Mrs. and Mr. Boles?"

"I do not have a problem with it." Kagome said stiffly. "But Shippou might."

"Who?"

"The persons in questions kid. I am currently under the process of adopting him." she said.

"Well, we are not interviewing him." Audrie said. "We need to interview _you_."

"Fine. But leave the kid out of it." Kagome said in return.

"Gladly. We'll be over five thirty."

"And you called me at 7 in the morning for something at _six in the afternoon_?"

"Y-yes. We need to be prepared." the woman stuttered slightly.

"Fine. I'll see you at five thirty, then." Kagome said, and hung up before answering. They were like vultures. When they find a dead body, they just chow down on information.

"'Gome?" she herd Shippou ask tiredly against her.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Who was it?"

"The vultures." Kagome said stiffly.

"Who?" he asked, confused. Kagome laughed.

"It was the news." she prompted. Shippou nodded, and curled up against her yet again. Kagome gently wound her arms around him, and fell back into a light doze.

-x-

Kagome looked up from the book she was reading silently, Shippou nestled beside her, when the door bell rang. She looked at the clock, and saw it was five twenty-five. She got up, placed down the book, and answered the door, seeing many people outside, one a woman with brown hair too her shoulders and blue eyes. She was wearing a nice business suit, and in one hand was a mic.

"Hello, I am Audrie from channel six news." she said. "We are setting up, and need you to be prepared to answer questions involving the murder."

"Okay, let me get Shippou to his room." Kagome said stiffly. She didn't like these people. Not one bit. The woman nodded, and Kagome picked up the snoozing kitsune and headed upstairs and set him on one of the beds in another room. She gently kissed his forehead, before heading back downstair, to face the vultures.

-x-

"Hello, this is Audrie Smith coming to you live from Craters Park, where just yesterday, young teenager Kagome Higurashi found the two bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Boles. We are standing here with her at this moment to find out more about this event." the news caster said. Kagome suppressed a grimace as the camera was turned to her.

"Miss. Higurashi, when did you find the bodies?"

"Last night, around 10 o' clock at night. I had gotten home from a friends house when I caught the scent of blood and someone sniffling. I hurried over and found them, their child nestled in the mothers arms." Kagome said. "I called the police immediately after I comforted the child."

"How is it you could smell the blood, when autopsy results show that the scent was diluted so that no one simply passing by, demon or not, could smell it? You are a mere half demon, while some full demons who were passing by did not smell a thing." Kagome stayed calm.

"My nose is unusually sensitive to the scent of blood." she calmly stated.

"How do we know it wasn't you who killed the young couple?" Kagome's gaze hardened.

"One, I did not have any relations with any of their family and therefor no grudges. Secondly, I have a proved alibi. From 7 o' clock AM to 4:30 PM I was at school, and from 5 to 10, I was at a friends house. In a thirty minute time span, I could not have had enough time. Thirdly, I do not have a gun. You can check my house. Fourthly, why would I become a murderer if my own family was murdered, hm?" Audrie began to stutter incoherently, and her face was flushed. She was stumped.

"Well, this is Audrie Smith with the report on the Boles terrible death." She said, and the camera cut off.

"Now, I would prefer you get the hell off of my lawn." Kagome said, and walked swiftly back into her house, and popped onto the couch, to begin reading her book once again.

-x-

**Kagome: There's chapter...um...whatever it was! **

**InuYasha: They are still not back. And now Sango and Miroku are gone! AND Kouga and Ayame!**

**Kagome: So...its only us?**

**InuYasha: Yup.**

**Kagome: -grins and pulls InuYasha off stage.-**

**Naruto: O.o**

**Hinata: Oh...**

**Sasuke:...**

**Sakura: -in sling and crutches- Damn you Nami...**

**Nami: WHAT WAS THAT, BITCH!? I THOUGH I KILLED YOU DEAD!!! -activates Sharingan-**

**Sakura: AHH! -runs off stage, Nami following...-**

**Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata: O.o**

**Raine: -not present-**

**Sasuke: Weird...**

**Naruto: What?**

**Sasuke: That Raine isn't telling me to shut up.**

**Naruto: Oh, wow.**

**Kuro (Shadows friend): Sasuke!**

**Sasuke?**

**Kuro: I LOVE YAOI!!**

**Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata: O.o...umm...**

**Kuro: I LOVE YOU ITACHI AND DEIDARA!!!**

**Itachi:...**

**Deidara:...yeah...**

**Kuro: AND SESSHOMARU!!**

**Sesshomaru:...-.-**

**Kuro: -drags of Deidara- lets see what else those hands can do!**

**Deidara: O.o**

**Kuro: Looks back at Sesshomaru-...-grabs him- Lets make it a three way! **

**Sesshomaru:...?**

**Deidara: Whoot! The smex, yeah:D**

**Hinata: Um...Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: Whoot! -drags of shocked Hinata-**

**Sasuke: -Looks at Itachi-**

**Itachi: -looks at Sasuke-**

**Sasuke:...DIE! -lunges at Itachi-**

**Nami: Aw, HELL no! -traps Sasuke in Mangekyo Sharingan- Take that! No one touches **_**my**_** Itachi, no matter **_**how**_** much I like them! -drags off Itachi-**

**Sasuke: -wakes up- ...where did everyone go?**

**-tumble weed blows through-**

**Sasuke: Guys?**

**-wind blows-**

**Sasuke: -eyes get watery and starts to look for someone like a lost puppy- TT-TT**

**-Haku's Ghost appears-**

**Haku:...Read...and...Review...**

**...boo...-disappears-**

**O.o**

**The only outake:**

She let out a erotic moan, and mewled softly, begging him to go further. Then, the Limo came to a stop, and they were jerked from their euphoria. But, that didn't stop the two as they continued kissing passonately.

"EVACUATE THE SET!" Kuro yelled.

**-Haku appears again-**

**Haku:...go home...-disappears-**


	5. Rin

**Shadow: I got a review to reply too! Yay! **

**Dear Jo (),**

**Thank you for saying so in your review of which version you like better. I simply did not think I wrote the previous version up to my own standards, which are unusually high, due to reading so much Nora Roberts. . Besides, I threw in some random things, like Kagome not having any human blood and stuff, that was really random, and I put that in when I was going through that OMG! I LOVE ...(not putting in case some people didn't read other version). I am glad you think I am a good author. ::giggle:: it makes me fell all bubbly inside. :). And, yes, Mikado and Travis will show up sooner or later, I just do not know when I will put her in. I have this whole little debate in my head saying 'put her now! Now I tell you!' and the other going 'wait! Its not a good time!' so, I'm stumped. . Thank you for your input! **

**Sincerely,**

**Shadow The Inu Youkai**

**Shadow: Yay! Oh, and if you really want to know what Kagome is, just look at the older version 'Inu Hanyou and DH'! I really don't want another review saying to hurry up and put what Kagome is, ok? Im glad you enjoy the story, but please! Also, I would not put stuff in that isn't remotely important, (besides the authors messing around time in the beginning and the end. Those are just cuz I ain't gotta life. ) so all that is in is important to the story line. Besides, I already put several hints in the story as to what Kagome is!! I mean, in the authors notes at the end, in the first real chapter, and one in the last chapter! I mean, I think there pretty good hints, too. -.-; But, I guess some people aren't good at guessing. Oh, well.**

**Orochimaru: That was the longest authors note you have ever left that is important, or remotely important.**

**Kagome: And that's the most **_**you**_** have ever said!**

**Orochimaru:...-drags of Shadow-**

**Shadow: O.o**

**Raine: Ok, lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter five...I think...maybe four...not including summary page...**

-x-(May 25)

'_Listen to Iron Maiden, baby , with me!_

_Oh, oh, Oh, Ohh!'_

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she answered her phone.

'Kagome? Its InuYasha.'

"Yo."

'Um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get some lunch with me today?'

"Are you asking me on a date, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

'Yeah, pretty much.'

"I guess I can." She said. "Where are we going?"

'Chilies.'

"Ok, when will you pick me up?"

'Thirty minutes.'

"Ok, I'll see you then." she put the phone back into her pocket, and let out a rather loud squeal.

'Kagome? You didn't hang up.' Kagome yelped, and turned of the phone, blushing terribly. Sh could picture him laughing at her right now. She pulled on some worn out jeans, and a strapless t-shirt, and over that some fishnet. She slipped on a pair of black converse high tops, and walked downstairs and plopped onto her couch. She pulled out the book she had been reading, when Shippou popped out of no where on her shoulder, and tried to read over her shoulder. She quickly closed the book.

"What 'cha readin'?" he asked cutely.

"Nora Roberts." she said swiftly.

"What's it about?" he questioned.

"A girl whose father killed her mother, and was sent to jail for thirty or so years before he was released, and now has the man she loves." Kagome answered. Shippou wrinkled his nose.

"Sounds mushy." he said.

"Its not, but Its really good." Kagome said. "It's called 'Rivers End'." Shippou made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Shippou, you think you could stay at my cousins house for a while?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm going out with a friend by ourselves, and he would not appreciate having you tag along." Kagome replied.

"Okay, if he's your cousin..."

"Good, good." Kagome said. She continued reading, and after a while, the doorbell rang. She closed the book, got up, and answered the door, Shippou still perched on her shoulder. She smiled as she saw InuYasha, light blush on his cheeks, clad in a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello." Kagome said brightly. "Um, you think we could drop Shippou off at Miroku's house before we go?"

-x-

Kagome sat across from InuYasha at chilies in a booth, fidgeting slightly.

"InuYasha?" she finally asked. "How...how do you think of me? And, I want the truth." InuYasha was silent for a moment.

"I...I really like you, Kags." He said. "I know I like you more then a friend, but...I'm not sure how much more." Kagome allowed a small blush to cover her cheeks.

"I...I think I know how I feel about you, but...I want to know how you feel about me...before I tell you." She said. InuYasha nodded.

"I, well, truthfully, I'm not really certain about my feelings for you...I just know its more then friendship..." He said slowly. "So, now, I'm wondering...if maybe...you wanted to, you know, be my girlfriend? I mean, if you want to and...yeah..." Kagome giggled.

"I'd like that." She said with a soft smile. InuYasha shifted in his seat, light blush staining his face.

"Hello, I'm Jakotsu I'll be taking your order today." a man said from beside them. At least, they thought it was a man. "What would you like to drink.

"Coke." they both said at the same time. They blushed, and looked at there laps.

"Ok, two cokes. And do you guys need a minute to decide you're orders?"

"No." They once again.

"Um, an appetizer of southwestern egg rolls." Kagome said. "And I'd like some baby back ribs."

"Baby back ribs." InuYasha ordered.

"Okay, then. Thank you for eating at chilies, I'll be back with your drinks shortly." he said. Once he was out of sights, Kagome looked at InuYasha.

"Five bucks says at the end he's going to hit on you." she said. He rose an eyebrow.

"Deal." he said. Kagome grinned.

After eating there simply divine meal, they were waiting for the check, when Jakotsu came back around.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked InuYasha, grin on his face.

"Err...InuYasha." He replied nervously.

"I just love you're ears." He said. "Can I touch them?"

"Um, I have a girlfriend." InuYasha said nervously. Jakotsu frowned.

"I'm probably better." he said with a sniff, then turned, and looked at Kagome.

"...Kagome-chan?"

"Hey, Jakotsu." She said with a grin. "I wondered how long it would take you to notice me."

"Oh, it is you!" He said, and slid into the booth beside her. "So, you dating this hunk of a half-demon?" Kagome blushed, but nodded. "Oh, lucky dog. No pun intended." Kagome laughed.

"So, how have you been?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Pretty good." He said. "Still looking for a man who's _not_ straight." Kagome gave a bark of laughter. (A/N: Once again, no pun intended.)

"You could always go to a gay bar." she said. Jakotsu frowned.

"But there all drunk buffoons." he said. "Besides, they all think I'm a girl." Kagome laughed. "It's not _funny_!" InuYasha was just staring at them, mouth agape.

"Oh, and InuYasha?" Kagome said sweetly. "You owe me five bucks."

"But you _knew_." he whined.

"What?" Jakotsu asked.

"I made a bet that you'd hit on him at the end." Kagome said.

"Well, you owe the lady five dollars." Jakotsu said with a laugh. InuYasha grumbled and pulled out a five dollar bill and handed to the grinning Kagome.

"Thank _you_." She said, pocketing the money. InuYasha grumbled.

"Well, I gotta go." Jakotsu said. "Boss might fire me seeing me talking to the costumers again."

"Okay." Kagome said with a smile. "See you later!"

"Bye, Gome-chan!" He said, and walked off. Kagome looked at a depressed InuYasha, ears flat against his head.

"Aw, is my little puppy sad?" she asked. He turned at face the wall with a humph. "Come _on_." Kagome whined. "I'm _sorry_." He just humphed and face the other direction. "Fine, then. No more kisses for you." He then whirled toward her as she got out of the booth, and walked out the door.

"...Kagome?" he whimpered, and then began to follow her like a lost puppy, placing the money of the table. Jakotsu came back by, and his eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" He said. "That's one hell of a tip!" and he picked up the one hundred dollar bill off the table, next to the original payment. "Well, I know whose going shopping tonight!" and he grinned, collected the money, and walked off. Well, more like skipped.

-x-

Kagome grinned as she herd the door open, and InuYasha whimper as he came out side.

"Kagome?" he whimpered, and placed his hands on her hips. "Are you really not gonna kiss me any more?"

"Well..." Kagome hesitated. "Are you done pouting?"

"Yes." He whimpered pitifully. Kagome grinned and turned in his grip, smiling brilliantly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, then." She said, before laughing and running along the sidewalk towards the direction of Wal-Mart.

"Kago_me_!" InuYasha whined and chased after her. Once he caught her by the hips, she squealed, and was spun around in the air, and pulled close to InuYasha's chest. He buried his nose into her neck, and slowly breathed in her scent.

"If I can't hear your heart beat, you're too far away." He said. Kagome grinned, and turned in his arms, arms coiled around his neck, nose touching his, standing on her tip toes. Her ear flicked in his direction briefly, before going back to its original place.

"Am I too far away now?" she asked.

"Nope." He said. His ear was facing her direction. She giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Your ears." she said simply. He grinned, and flicked them in her direction again. She giggled wildly.

"Do you like them _that_ much?" he asked. Kagome nodded. He grinned and twitched the ear again. Kagome erupted into a fit of giggles. He smiled. Kagome blushed, like a bubbly teenager, and gave him a quick kiss. He grinned.

"You didn't do that right." He said. "You do it like this." And that being said, he placed his mouth over hers, kissing her tenderly. She melted against him, and desperately tried to pull him closer. He licked her lip gently, and she let him in, and her searched her mouth once again. Kagome mewled gently, and tugged him gently closer to her. He nibbled her bottom lip, and she whimpered softly. He pulled apart from her, grin on his face as she pulled herself together.

"InuYasha." she whispered. "I want to tell you what my other side is, I really do, but...I want to know you won't shun me." she said gently. "We're not exactly praised."

"Kagome." he whispered. "I could care less what you are. Its what is in here that counts." he placed his free hand on her chest, right above her heart. Kagome smiled softly.

"You are probably the nicest guy I've met, while at the same time, the most infuriating." she said. He grinned.

"Its my job." he said simply. Kagome giggled.

"InuYasha. I will tell you, when I feel like I need to." she whispered. "I...I'm just really insecure about it."

"I'll wait for you." He said simply, with a lax shrug of his shoulders. "I want you to be comfortable with what you are before you tell anyone else." Kagome grinned.

"Now I see why I love you so much." she whispered gently, not realizing exactly what she had just revealed. InuYasha's eyes widened slightly, before he simply grinned, and nuzzled her neck. "InuYasha?" she asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Can you spend the night at my house tonight?" she asked. "It...it gets really quiet, even with Shippou there." InuYasha shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Please?" Kagome asked, pout in tack. He grinned.

"_That_ is why_ I_ love you so much." he said. Kagome's eyes widened, and he sat her down, before racing to his car.

"Oi!" she cried. "Get back here! What did you mean!?"

"Exactly what it sounded like I meant." he called over his shoulder. Kagome growled, and hurried after him.

She hopped into the passenger side of the car, and glared at him as he grinned wildly.

"Yes." he said. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Yes what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Yes, I'll spend the night at your house." he said simply.

"...Oh..." Kagome said. She had forgotten about that.

'**::sniff:: our baby girl is growing up.'**

'_Ryoko?'_

'**Yes?'**

'_Shut up. You're ruining the moment.'_

'**...'**

'_::sniff::'_

'**...Amaya?'**

'_Shut up::sniff::'_

Kagome smiled, ignoring the two, and looked at InuYasha lazily as he drove. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and moved one hand from the steering wheel, and grasped her hand in his. Kagome blushed, but gently squeezed it in return. She could have sworn she herd Amaya and Ryoko sobbing wildly. She ignored it, and chose to stick too the real world for now. She felt her eyelids lower, and next thing she knew, she was in a bliss-filled sleep, head gently resting on the window, hand still clasped in InuYasha's hand. She didn't see InuYasha smiled softly at her, and stroke her hand with his thumb. She also didn't think an out of control car would collide with them, until she herd the screech of tires, and she was jerked awake by being wrenched forward, head meeting the air bag roughly, and InuYasha's long stream of cussing was the last thing she herd, as she fell into unconsciousness.

-x-

She was in laying a field of flowers. Beautiful flowers, all different kinds. Lying on her right was a woman, close to her age, easily looking like her twin. Her hair was pitch black with a hue of red that spilled in light waves over her shoulder and flared around her head on the ground. Her figure looked as dangerous, as seductive, as beautiful as Kagome's. She had no dog ears, just normal, rounded human ears on the side of her head. Her skin was as pale as moonlight, and her eyes as dark as night. Her outfit consisted of a black corset that contrasted with her pale skin. Her pants were leather and sleek, molding with her body. Her breast's were pushed upward from the top, leaving little to imagination. Her face, looked like a mirror image of Kagome. Her lips were that full shape that men longed, and her eye's a deep black. With each breath, her breast's moved slowly up and down, in what seemed to be a play, as if they where trying to seduce, yet not. A smirk played on her lips.

Laying on Kagome's left side was another woman. She could have easily been the both Kagome and the other womans triplet, if not for the two pointed youkai ears that rested on the side of her head, and the fact that her eyes were deep silver. Her hair was deep black with a golden hue, it spread around her head. Her hip's were full and curvy, and the tight jeans that rested there fitted her and showed of the fact that she was no child. Her corset was a shade of denim blue and pushed her bosoms upward, giving off the same effect of her partner. Her lips were brought upward in a smirk. Her cheeks were dusted with pink, and her chest was heaving up and down as if she came back from a morning run

"Hello, Kagome. It's been a while, hasn't it?" the demon asked.

"Hello, Ryoko." Kagome whispered softly. "Amaya."

"Well, looks like you're unconscious." The dark eyed woman said. "So, in turn, we were knocked unconscious. Wonder what my royal guard is thinking right now..."

"Probably throwing a fit, and placing you in the hospital." Kagome said smoothly. Her hair was now black, with red and gold hues to it, and eyes a brilliant ruby red, with normal, black slitted pupils.

"Hm." Amaya said simply.

"What do you think we do?" Ryoko asked.

"I guess we enjoy the bliss." Kagome said simply. "Do either of you know how InuYasha is doing?"

"No." Amaya said sadly. "But, I know how his human side is doing."

"What?!" Kagome asked, flying upward quickly, looking at Amaya in shock.

"Yes. His human side resides in my realm." she said smoothly. "He, actually, is my royal guard. Seems like a nice guy."

"Why hasn't anyone killed him?" Kagome asked.

"I saved him from my followers." Amaya said simply. "Decided he didn't need to change just yet. But...when you met InuYasha, well, I made him my guard."

"And...heh heh, I know his demon side." Ryoko said nervously. "Kinda violent."

"Well, this is..." Kagome looked for an appropriate word. "Awkward."

"Indeed it is." Amaya said simply. "So, what do we do now?"

"I'll pick flowers, I guess." Kagome said with a shrug. She got up, and picked a rose from a vine, only for another to grow back in is place. It was a brilliant red. Kagome herd giggling, and turned, and saw a little girl with brown hair, a bit of the hair sloppily put into a side ponytail. Her eyes were a cinnamon brown. The girl turned, and faced a large, demoralizing demon. Kagome gasped when she saw his face. It was Sesshomaru, except, he was dressed in a royal, feudal garb, and his tail wrapped around his shoulder. He had the same flowing silver hair, and cold amber eyes. The same facial markings, too. The little girl handed him the flowers, and he took them with his one arm, and held them. The girl beamed, and went to pick more. Kagome was in shock when he placed the flowers in a hidden pocked of his pants. God only knew how many flowers might be in there. She continued watching as the small child continued picking, and giving flowers to the feudal style Sesshomaru. Kagome cocked her head to the side, as he accepted them each time without a word, and when the girls back was turned, he placed them in his pocket.

Kagome was shocked when the girl faced her, and slowly approached her, and shyly reached out her hand, filled with an array of flowers. Kagome smiled, and accepted the gift graciously. The girl grinned.

"Hello." she said. "Rin's name is Rin." Kagome giggled as the girl talked in third person.

"Hello, Rin." she said smoothly. "My name is Kagome." Rin grinned.

"Rin's happy to meet you, Kagome-chan." she said. "Dose Kagome-chan like the flowers Rin gave her?" Kagome smiled.

"I love them." she said. Rin positively beamed, and skipped off to pick more flowers. Kagome ignored the hard stare Sesshomaru gave her. She looked over the flowers in her hand, and she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and saw Amaya standing over her.

"The girls really sweat." she said softly. Kagome nodded.

"Yes." she said. "I kinda wish she was back in my world."

"I think she just might be." Ryoko said. "Just...different, maybe." Kagome's ear twitched in response. The two were silent as she gently ran a finger over the flowers in her hand.

"You are so lucky you can touch something so delicate." Amaya said softly. She picked a flower, but it wilted and shriveled in her hand, turning the white flower to an ugly brown. A single black tear ran down the womans face. "I can't. Our kind is not meant to handle things so delicate. There for, I can not hold a child, for it would only end in disaster." Kagome gasped, finally figuring out her antics.

"You...you want a child." Kagome whispered. Amaya nodded, and more black tears ran down her face.

"My heart is not pure enough." she said softly. She didn't bother whipping away the tears. "I lived so long in the darkness, and until I was chosen to be you, to be your voice of reason, I had been ruthless, killed for the blood and the joy. But, you changed me. And you made me want things I had never wanted before." Amaya lifted Kagome's arm, were four thin scars marred her otherwise perfect skin. "Why...why did you leave them bee? Let them scar?" Kagome smiled softly.

"They each stand for something." She said. "One is the fear of love, another the fear of loss, one the fear of being alone, and the other the fear of trust. I've had all those fears, and I decided, that I need a reminder to be careful, not to walk on thin ice. But, now, I don't need the fear of love, for I have found a fearless love with InuYasha." The first scar slowly disappeared. "I don't need the fear of trust. Now, I trust those close to me so much." The fourth one disappeared. Now, only the second and the third remained. "But, the others, they are still there. They still stick to me, like glue." Amaya gently dropped the arm. Rin came bounding over, and held an outstretched hand towards Amaya, flowers in the other.

"Come." she said. "Rin wants too show you something." Amaya shook her head, and tears filled her eyes once more.

"I...I can't." she said softly. Rin didn't move her hand, but cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of what I am." Amaya whispered.

"What are you?" Rin asked.

"You'd shun me." Amaya choked out.

"Rin wouldn't." Rin said cutely. "Rin accepted Lord Sesshomaru, and Jaken-sama, and Ah-Un, so Rin will accept you." Amaya looked at the girl, and looked at the three figures that were watching her closely. One was a dragon demon with two heads, another an ugly toad demon with large eyes, and the other a graceful lord. Amaya was silent, before speaking.

"I am a Vampire." she whispered. Rin grinned.

"Was that so hard?" she asked. "Now come with Rin! Rin want's to show you something!" Amaya was shocked, to say the least, and she slowly grabbed the girls hand, and when nothing happened, allowed Rin to tug her upward as best as she could, and led her to a clearing, in the clearing, a crystalline lake, will Lilly Pads floating merrily on the surface, and Cattails swaying with the gentle breeze. She watched in awe as Rin giggled, and pulled her to the water. Rin pulled off her small orange and yellow Kimono, leaving her in a pair of under wear, which she swiftly discarded, and jumped into the water with a small squeal. She swam gaily, and looked expectantly at Amaya. The vampiress grinned, and stripped of her clothing, and jumped in with a burst of laughter. Rin giggled as she was splashed by the wave the vampire had made. Rin splashed Amaya with small bursts of water, and Amaya returned much larger sprays, giggling like a fool.

Kagome smiled as she watched her other half play in the water, grinning madly. She felt Ryoko approach her, and sit beside her where Amaya was previously.

"She's finally happy." Ryoko said finally, watching the two play in the water. "I think I'm going to join them." She said. She hurried off.

"Oi! Is there room for three?" She called as she ran over. Rin nodded wildly, only to get splashed by a grinning Amaya. She squealed, and splashed the woman. When Ryoko jumped in, it made another large splash, causing the other two to cover there eyes. Kagome smiled softly watching the three play. She felt someone approach her, and looked up slowly, seeing the feudal Sesshomaru standing over her.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" he asked. "How did you get to this realm?"

"We are in another realm?" Kagome asked, shocked. He nodded swiftly, features emotionless.

"Yes. Rin and I reside here, along with Jaken and Ah-Un." he said. Kagome was silent.

"I'm unconscious." she said slowly. "I...I was in an accident...with InuYasha." The demon lord nodded, showing her he understood.

"Are the two woman with you you're other sides?" he asked.

"Yes." She said. "The silver eyes one is my demon, the black eyed one my vampire." Sesshomaru continued to stand beside her.

"You should join them." he said suddenly. "I rule this realm. Rin is also unconscious. She came here three years ago. I believe she is from you're realm, that you originate from. She is dyeing." Kagome's eyes widened.

"W-What?" she asked, horrified. "How old is she?"

"Only seven." The lord replied. "I want to ask you one favor, before you wake up."

"What?"

"You visit Rin in the hospital." he said softly. "I have grown attached to the young girl. I do not wish for her to die. Talk to her. She was in a fire, from what she told me. Her whole family died, but she was found. She is in a vegetative state. I believe she'll recognize you if you talk to her. I don't want anything to happen."

"Ok." Kagome said. "Hell, I can make room for another adoptee."

"Another?" he asked.

"Hm. I found a small fox demon, parents murdered, just yesterday." Kagome said. "I'm in the process of adopting him." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Go swim." he said. She'll enjoy it." Kagome offered him a smile, before getting up and running over to the pond. She stripped her clothes, and jumped in. Rin squealed with delight.

"I know what we could do." Kagome said. She closed her eyes. "Marco!"

"Polo!" the others called.

"Marker!" She cried. She herd Rin giggle.

"Pencil!" she called.

"Eraser!"

"Pen!"

-x-

InuYasha watched Kagome carefully as she breathed in and out, a light smile on her face. He was worried, he had to say. Miroku stood beside him, and Sango beside Miroku. Sesshomaru was resting in the waiting room, along with his parents. Shippou was sleeping on his mothers lap, crying silently.

"Is she going to be okay?" he herd Sango ask the doctor.

"She should be fine." he said, flipping through the papers on his clip board. "She's showing signs of waking up soon, possibly today or tomorrow." Sango and Miroku let out a breath they didn't even realize they were holding in. Then, Kagome's finger twitched slightly. They stared at it, and it twitched again.

"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered

-x-

Kagome frowned. The world was getting hazy. She kept fading in and out. Rin was gently sleeping on her lap. Kagome looked up at Ryoko and Amaya, who frowned.

"It's almost time for us to leave." Amaya said softly.

"I don't want to leave Rin." Kagome whispered.

"Wake her up, and tell her." Ryoko offered. Kagome nodded, and gently shook the young girls shoulder.

"Rin?" she whispered. The girl stirred, and looked at Kagome, eyes blurry.

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" she asked.

"Rin...Me, Amaya, and Ryoko have too leave." Kagome whispered. Rin's eyes widened.

"Rin doesn't want you to leave!" the little girl cried, clutching onto Kagome's shirt.

"I'll talk to you." Kagome whispered in the girls ear. "I'll see you again. I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Rin asked, looking at Kagome, pinky out stretched.

"Pinky Swear." Kagome whispered, grasping the small pinky with her own. Rin grinned. Then, Kagome began to flicker out. Ryoko was the first to disappear, and then Amaya. Kagome was the only one left.

"Bye, Rin-chan." Kagome said softly, kissing the girls forehead, before she too, flickered out. She saw Rin crying on the ground as she disappeared, and the Feudal Sesshomaru pick her up, and place her on Ah-Un, where she slowly fell asleep, tears staining her face. Then, to Kagome, all was black, and she herd InuYasha whisper her name.

'Kagome?'

-x-

InuYasha watched as Kagome's eyes flickered open, his own eyes wide.

"InuYasha?" she whispered. He let out a sigh of relief. She looked around, taking in everything, before gasping and sitting up in her bed.

"Excuse me?" she asked the doctor. He rose an eyebrow. "Do you know if a child by the name of Rin is here? She was in a fire three years ago, and has no family." The doctor nodded.

"Yes. She's in the room next to your's." he said. "She's in a vegetative state. She has been for three years."

"Can...can I see her?" she asked slowly. The doctor thought for a second.

"Do you know her?"

"Too a certain degree." Kagome replied stiffly. The doctor was silent, but nodded.

"You can once you are strong enough to walk." he said.

"I bet I am now." Kagome said. The doctor rose an eyebrow, but nodded.

After Kagome proved her legs was strong enough, she put on normal clothes, and walked over to the room the doctor had said Rin was in. Kagome opened the door, and saw a now 10 year old Rin laying there, eyes close, but tears running down her face.

"Earlier she was smiling." the doctor said. Kagome ignored him and pulled a seat up beside the bed.

"Rin-chan?" she whispered. The tears slowly stopped flowing, and her eyebrows furrowed. "Rin, Its Kagome-chan." The girl seemed to be listening intently. "I'm hear, like I promised. I don't go back on my promises." The girl smiled softly. "Rin-chan, you need to wake up now." Kagome continued talking to her softly, brushing her hair our of her face, and holding her hands. InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango only watched as she continued whispering to the girl. Sometimes, the girl would grunt in response.

"Do you know her?" InuYasha asked Miroku. He shook his head.

"No. I don't really know how Kagome knows her." Miroku said truthfully. InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hm." he said. He approached Kagome, and pulled a chair up beside her.

"Oi, Kagome, how do you know her?" he asked.

"There are different realms, each with a different purpose." Kagome said. "While I was unconscious, I was sent to another realm. It was a field of flowers. Rin was there. So was a demon lord, looking like a feudal version of Sesshomaru. Rin was there for three years. The lord asked me to look after her, and to make sure she woke up. So, that's what I'm doing." Kagome smiled. "Besides, she really likes me." InuYasha was silent, but nodded.

"You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" Kagome asked.

"No...at least, I don't think..." he said. Kagome laughed, and returned to talking to Rin.

-x-

After setting by Rin's side for three days, she finally got what she was waiting for.

"Kagome-chan?" She herd Rin ask faintly. Kagome's head snapped up, and saw Rin staring at her. The small girl tried to sit up, with out success.

"Hey, Rin." she said softly. "You ok?"

"Yeah." she said hoarsely. "Um, can I get some water?" Kagome nodded, and stood, to go get the doctor. Kagome was ecstatic, though she didn't show it.

-x-

**heh, bet NONE of you guessed that THAT would happen! MUAHAHAHAHA! (Actually, i didn't think that either...it just kinda happened...O.o)**

**Oh! And the realm thing is REALLY REALLY REALLY important! It will play a role later on in the story, so DO NOT FORGET IT!!!**

**Oh, and here are the hints I thought were clear as to what Amaya was:**

**ONE!**

"Kagome let one of her sides emerge." Miroku said. "The one that craves blood, and has an enormous amount of blood lust that can't be controlled in Kagome's current form and mind."

"So it was her demon side."

"No." InuYasha was shocked. Her human side?

"Oh." he said simply. Miroku ignored him.

**TWO**

Ryoko: Down, girl! Down!-slowly backs away- RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

-all cast members run from blood craving Amaya-

Amaya: YOU BETTER RUN, FOOLS! I AM THE QUEEN OF THE NIGHT! FEAR MY EVIL WRATH!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**THREE**

"How is it you could smell the blood, when autopsy results show that the scent was diluted so that no one simply passing by, demon or not, could smell it? You are a mere half demon, while some full demons who were passing by did not smell a thing." Kagome stayed calm.

"My nose is unusually sensitive to the scent of blood." she calmly stated.

**FOUR**

**um...there is no four...so...yeah**

**Sorry, but no funny author things today! Maybe at the end, I'll just post completely RANDOM funny things with these characters. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Bai bai,**

**Shaodw-chan**


	6. October Nineth

**Shadow: Yo!**

**Others: ...**

**Shadow: ok...lets get started!**

**Chapter 6? 5? 7? I don't know!!!**

**The Accident**

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he entered the room, shocked. Rin's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked. He rose his thin eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Kagome winced.

"Rin, stay put." Kagome said. "Sesshomaru? Can I talk to you?" He nodded, and Kagome followed him to the corner where she briefly told him of this 'other realm'.

"So." he said. "You're telling me, that she know someone from a different real...with my appearance and name?" Kagome nodded. He looked sceptic.

"Just, nod to anything she may say. I don't want her hurt." Kagome said.

"Fine." he replied. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I'm adopting her." Kagome said simply. "She has no family." and that being said, she turned and walked over to the bed, and began to talk with Rin energetically.

-x-

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Kagome said to the doctors back. "Um, about Rin. I don't want her to go to a foster home, or something, and I was thinking..." She was interrupted by Sesshomaru, though.

"That I could adopt her." he continued for her. The doctor looked at him, and nodded.

"I'll get you all the papers needed, and we can get it settled." he said. "You can take her home a soon as she can get out." And the doctor turned to the receptionist, and began to speak promptly. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, shocked.

"The heck?" she finally got out.

"You said she liked this other version of me." He said. "So, I'll humor her, maybe I'll like her." Kagome glared.

"I swear if you do anything to upset her I will tear out your throat, and make you eat it." she said violently. Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow as she turned her back to him and stomped off. Internally, he winced at the threat. He had no doubt that she would not take the threat seriously. But, on the outside, he was as calm, cool, and collected as always. Or, most always.

-x- (May 29th)

Kagome hummed to herself silently as she drove home from school, not taking in anything besides the road. She'd had a pretty good day. Aced every test, pummeled Miroku for being an idiot, Made out with InuYasha, talked with Sango and Ayame, and smacked Kouga around. Yup, life was good. Then, a car pulled up beside her. She immediately stopped humming when another car pulled in front of her. They were black, and looked like they could pummel her small little jeep wrangler. She slowed, and a car pulled up closer behind her. She was boxed in. She cured to herself, and looked for any openings. They were all hummers, and were huge compared to her. She gulped. She couldn't slow down, and couldn't speed up. She was trapped. She swiftly noted the license plate in the car in front. Then, said car in front slammed on the brake, crashing into Kagome's front, and jerking her back. The car in the back kept going, and colliding with the back of her poor car, and thrashing her forward. Then, to her utter horror, the car on the side slammed into her, jerking her in the opposite direction, and her head hit the plastic window. Throwing her back in the other direction. Her vision was blurry, and she un bucked, and got out of the car, wobbly, when bulky men exited the other cars, and surrounded her.

"Shit!" Kagome cried, and skillfully dodged each and every hit. They kept coming, and she kept dodging, before she jumped, and landed on top of the cars, and leaped away, running as fast as she could.

'**Fuck, you have to get out of here!'** Ryoko screamed in her head.

"I know, dammit!" Kagome cried. She felt something run down her arm, and winced, seeing her arm was sliced from her shoulder to her elbow. Then, she felt something cut into her sensitive ear. She cried out as she saw a bullet fly above her, and more come flying around her, impaling her in the gut, shoulder, and her calf. She cried out, tears running down her face. She flipped out her cell, and pressed 8 for speed dial.

'Hello?'

"InuYasha! Help me! I was in an accident and now there shooting at me!" Kagome cried.

'Where are you?'

" I... I don't know!" she sobbed. "I'm running to fast to see! I, I can't think clearly, and I've been shot! You have to tell the others I'm in danger, and I'll call the police. Please, you have to warn Miroku he's after me!"

'Who!'

"I can't explain!" She yelled. Another bullet lodged in her other shoulder, and one below the previous. "Please, InuYasha!"

'Okay, just stay alive!' Kagome was silent, before she spoke words that chilled him to the bones.

"I can't promise anything." she hung up, and called 911.

'Hello, this is a 911 operator, how can we help you?'

"You have to help, I'm was in a wreck, and the people started shooting at me." Kagome said, as calm as possible.

'Where are you miss?'

"I don't know, but I've been shot." Kagome whimpered.

'Ok, just keep talking and we'll track you, and send people as soon as possible.'

"Oh, gods I'm scared!" Kagome cried. "I already got my boyfriend to call everyone."

'You did the right thing, miss.'

"I'm so scared." she whimpered. "I'm only 18, and this is too much stress!" Kagome began to pant heavily. They were still shooting at her. They had to have been demons to keep up with her. She didn't dare look back, for fear of panicking more then she already was.

'Miss, we've located you." the man said again. "We're sending cops, keep the phone on so they can track you.'

"Sir, can...can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked slowly.

'What?'

"I...I need you to contact several people for me."

'We can do that, what's their numbers?'

"One is in America. Its to a Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher, I'm their adopted daughter. The number is 770-987-6543."

'Ok, and who else?'

"Um, my pack. I need you to call 678-901-2345. A Mikado or Travis Ikari should answer. Tell them Kagome is in danger, and she needs them to alert the pack. Please, tell them what's happening."

'I'll contact them immediately.' the man said. 'Stay on the line, police should be here soon.'

"Thank you." Kagome whimpered, when a bullet lodged itself in her thigh. She let a scream rip through her throat. She was extremely thankful that she could rapidly reproduce blood.

'Miss, what happened?'

"I was shot." Kagome whimpered.

'The police are almost there, hold on a little while longer.'

"I can't promise anything." Kagome gasped.

'I can understand that.' the man said. 'Just hold on.'

'I'll try.' Kagome whispered. She herd sirens, and gunshots from another source, and then shots slowly but surely stopped firing at her. She slowed, and turned, and saw several yards away, the three men lay on the ground, dead, and the police had two officers down. Kagome whimpered, and limped over to the police. She was three feet away, when her leg gave out, and she collapse, gasping for air. The police hurried over.

"Miss, what happened?" she herd someone ask.

"Car crash...guns." she got out. "Shot..."

"Holy shit." she herd a female mutter. "How many times were you shot?"

"About..." Kagome thought for a second. "S-seven times. Two in one shoulder, they went straight through, and one in the other. I think that ones still lodged in there. One in my calf, and on the same led my thigh. I also have one in my gut, it...it also went through." Tears began to roll once again down her face. "Gods, I'm scared." she cried heavily. "I-I'm to young to die!" Her eyes widened. "Shit, InuYasha."

"Who?"

"Boyfriend." Kagome whimpered as she tried to sit up. She had long since hung up the pone. She lifter her cell phone, and dialed.

'Shit, Kagome, are you alright?' was the first thing he said.

"I'm...shot several...times." Kagome got out. "And my arm was injured in the crash. T-The...The gunmen are dead. The police are here. I'm alive."

'How many is several times, Kagome?'

"About...S-seven or eight. I-I can't...remember."

'Fuck, Kagome! Seven times!?' Kagome herd people in the back ground.

"Who's there?" she rasped, and ignored the medics as they put her onto a bed, and into the ambulance.

'I'm at my parents, everyone's here.'

"Put me on speaker." Kagome whispered. Soon, questions were fired at her left and right.

'Are you alright?'

'What the hells going on?'

'Kagome?'

"Please, be quiet." Kagome rasped. "I...I need to think. One...One at a time."

'Kagome, what happened?'

"I...I was in a car accident, crushed on all sides. I got out with one injury...and then, he other drivers got out, and tried to attack me. I dodged and...and I ran...they began shooting...and...and I was shot...close to seven times."

'Seven times!?' she herd Miroku exclaim. 'See, Kagome!? That is why I didn't want you joining them, god dammit!'

"It wasn't their god damned fault!" Kagome hissed violently. "It was Naraku! His scent coated those...those lackeys!!" The other end was silent.

'How...How do you know Naraku?' she herd Sango ask softly.

"He...he's the one who killed my family." Kagome whispered. "When I was twelve...or was it seven? I...I can't remember...It...Its really fuzzy..." her vision began blurring.

'Kagome?'

'Are you okay?'

"I'm sorry." she said, before her arm gave out, and her cell hit the floor with a clank, and she slipped into unconsciousness. She faintly herd InuYasha crying out her name as she faded to oblivion.

-x-

She was in a different place this time. It was a forest, and she was in a clearing, in the middle was a well of wood, and looked sturdy. Kagome blinked hazily. She didn't see anyone, not Ryoko, and not Amaya. No Feudal Sesshomaru, or ugly Jaken, or graceful Ah-Un. She herd nothing, except the sounds of nature. She sat up, and looked around. She stood, when she realized she was dressed in a beautiful Kimono of black silk, and flared around her feet elegantly, her obi a brilliant silver, tied in a complicated knot on her back, still trailing down to the ground. She didn't feel her hair on her shoulders, and she realized, it was in a french twist, decorative chop sticks sticking out of her hair, her dog ears no longer there, but instead, two human ears were on the side of her head. Every bit of hair was up, except in the back, where the smaller strands rested on her neck. She looked at her hands, and they had a lovely black french manicure, a small silver flower on her thumbs, with a small jewel in the center, and where elegant red trails came from under the flower to the tip of her nail, a equally red gem was placed skillfully. She lowered her hand, and approached the well, and sat on the edge carefully. She rested her head on her palm, and closed her eyes. She breathed in for a minute, taking in all the wonderful scents of nature, calming her. It was so clean compared to the city air.

She finally stood, and walked towards the direction where a large tree was spotted, hovering above the rest, like a king or queen. It peaked her interest, and the closer she got, the more interested she was. Once she reached it, she placed a hand on the skillfully carve design on the front, it looked exotic, tribal. She traced it with her hand, when voices cried out, calling her name. She turned, and to her shock, saw Sango standing there, dressed in an old Feudal Taijiya uniform, with pink armor on her gut, knees, shoulders, feet, and elbows. On her back was a large bone-boomerang, and on her hip a katana. She was human. Beside her was a small, two tailed cat demon, with red eyes and brown designs on her feet and tips of each tail.

Next to her, was a boy. He had brown hair, put into a ponytail, and brown eyes. He was also dressed in a Taijiya uniform with green armor in the same places as Sango, and a scythe on his hip, along with a katana on the other. She had freckles covering his face. He was also human.

"Its good to see you, Kagome-chan." Sango said. "What are you doing at the tree of ages?"

"Um, looking." Kagome said hesitantly. Sango smiled.

"This place was always important to you." she said with a sight. "Its where Kikyou sealed InuYasha to the tree, and you met InuYasha. It's so important to you and him. It's also where you where married." Kagome eyebrows furrowed.

"Hm?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" the boy cried. Sango giggled.

"I'm sure she didn't, Kohaku-chan." she said. "I mean, It means so much to her, every bit of the forest dose."

"Of course." Kagome said absent mindedly. She continued tracing the marks. Sango frowned.

"Kagome...Are you okay? You never bother with the seals." she asked.

"Seals?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. This is were you sealed away Naraku once and for all, three years ago. After 10 years of fighting." Sango said. "And I got my Kohaku back." Kagome was silent, and she looked at the tree. "You do remember, right?"

"Of course." she said softly. "Of course I do..." Sango approached her, and put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"You're remembering InuYasha, aren't you?" Sango whispered.

"Hm?"

"This...He died here three months ago, protecting you, Karel, Inya, your pup, and Souta...remember?"

"Can...can I see them?" Kagome asked, lowering her hand from the tree.

"Of course!" Sango said. She whistled and two figures came running through the forest. One was only three, at the most, and had shaggy silver hair, and large amber eyes. He was a human. The other two were twins. Both with long black hair and one with silver eyes, the other with blue. On there heads were dog ears. One was black and the other white, for both of them, but it was reversed on the other twins ears. They looked exactly alike.

"Mama!" the three year old cried, and barreled into her, nuzzling her stomach. Kagome then realized, her stomach was bulged, showing signs of pregnancy.

"Hello, mother." the twins said simultaneously.

"Did you decide on a name for the pup, yet?" one asked.

"I...I don't know." Kagome said. What the hell was going on? Then, a name came from her mouth without thinking. "InuYasha." The other twin smiled.

"Isn't that a good choice, Karel?" she asked. The one known as Karel nodded.

"It is indeed." she said. Kagome was silent. She gently patted the younger boys head, and she felt him grin against her. Kagome closed her eyes, and breathed in slowly, then exhaled. She was so confused.

"What the hells going on?" she whispered, and tears fell from her eyes, as she sat on the roots of the tree. Then, all was black again.

-x-

She opened her eyes on a red bed, in a silver room, with black carpet. She stood, and opened the door, revealing a hallway. She closed the door behind her, and went carefully down the stairs. This...this was her old home...when her parents were still alive. She interred the kitchen, and saw her mother cooking at the stove, humming carelessly.

"Momma?" Kagome choked out. The woman turned, with a smile, but before she could say anything, she was hugged by Kagome, tears flowing down the girls face.

"Kagome, darling, what happened?" he mother asked.

"I...I thought you were dead." Kagome whimpered.

"You must have had a dream." her mother said softly. "Your father will be here soon, so don't get upset. I herd he had a bad day."

"O...okay." Kagome said, before setting on the couch. She didn't know how long she just sat there, taking in the air, when the door opened, and she turned and saw her father come in.

"Hello, daddy." she said. He looked at her, smiled, nodded, and entered the Kitchen, and after a second, she herd her mother giggle, and her father chuckle. Then, it hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. This, this was that day. She looked at the calender, and saw it said October ninth. She looked down at herself, and noticed she was in a seven year old body. Her eyes widened. Her little brother then ran downstairs, and sat at the table, grinning wildly. Kagome remembered this. It was time for dinner. Then...it would happen. She decided to enjoy it while she could.

She had dinner with her family, and barely smiled. They didn't notice. Kagome began to fidget nervously. Then, the door burst open. She turned, un willingly, her body on auto piolet, and her eyes widened. Standing there was the demon that caused all her pain. Naraku...

"Hello." he said. Everything else happened in a blur. She was hiding under the desk with Souta, and watched as the demon pierced his fathers heart, and then turned on her mother. She was shooting attacks this way and that, but she was cornered, and Kagome's eyes widened at what happened next.

'No! I don't want to see this again!' she cried. 'I don't want to relive this! Anything but this! Please, oh god, no!'

She watched in horror as Naraku pounded into her mothers prone body, as she cried out in pain, tears falling down her face. She fought him, fought him with all her might, and then, once he was done, he stabbed her, killing her. Kagome then ran upstairs to her room, Souta being tugged by the hand, and locked the door, and howled, like daddy had told her to do in any bad situation. Seconds later, the door was knocked down, and Naraku was pulling her out of the closet, ignored her little brother, and ripped her of her clothes. Kagome cried out, and he began to pound ruthlessly into her, slapping her whenever she cried for daddy. She was bleeding, and bruised, and finally, three half demons burst through the window, and pulled Naraku out of her, and fought. The female had brown hair and blue eyes, and held her close, watching as the other two fought the demon ruthlessly. One died, and then, Naraku ran, laughing. Kagome shivered in the womans arms, and her little brother slowly crawled out of the closet towards his sister.

"Kagome?" he whimpered. He was only five dammit! "Wh...what happened to mommy and daddy? And you?" Kagome began to fade out, and she was forced back into reality, concerned faces looking over her.

-x-

InuYasha, his family, Miroku, Ayame, and Sango waited to be let into the room containing their friend.

"Okay." the doctor said. "You can go in, but she's sleeping. She'll be okay." They nodded, and hurried into the room. Izayoi was not present, having chosen to stay with Rin and Shippou. They were silent as they watched Kagome sleep, semi-peacefully. Then it all went downhill. She began fidgeting, and her eyes tightened. She began muttering softly. InuYasha managed to pick up the words 'momma', 'hello', and 'daddy'. Then, she began to cry, tears streaming down her face.

"No." she whimpered. "I don't want to see this again. I don't want to relive this. Anything but this. Please, oh god, no!" the last word was almost screamed.

"Kagome!?" InuYasha asked, worried. The tears began falling violently, and she was hyperventilating, it seemed. She began crying out in pain, and they made out the word 'daddy'. She looked terrified. Miroku's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit." he whispered. He approached her, and shook her shoulders. "Kagome, you have to wake up! You can't relive that again! Dammit." he cursed. He shook her one last time, and her eyes popped open, and she lunged herself at Miroku, crying into his shoulder.

"Daddy." she whimpered. "Oh, gods. He...he killed them, and...and mommy was...and I..and Souta..."

"Shh." Miroku said, rubbing her back. "It was a dream."

"But it was so real." she whispered. "I could feel everything all over again, the slapping, and the pounding."

"Shh." Miroku whispered again. "You're okay now."

"I had to relive it." she whimpered. "I didn't want to. I saw them. Mommy, and Daddy. They were so happy..." She took in deep breaths before she was calm, and she hesitantly let go of her cousin, choosing to burry her head in her hands, and take in deep breaths instead. InuYasha looked at her, worried. He had never seen her so worked up, and frankly, it scared the shit out of him. Kagome let out a strangled breath.

"I...I think I should tell you guys my past." Kagome whispered. "About who, and what I am." they were silent, telling her to continue.

"My father...He was from another realm, the realm were my other side resides. He...He was what I guess you could call their king. One day, he fell into a void, and he came to this realm, and met my mother, who in feudal times, her great-great-great grandmother was the lady of the north. She owns all major-major companies in the northern section of japan." Kagome swallowed. "They fell in love quickly, and eight months later, here I am!" she gave an emotionless laugh. "I also had a little brother, two years younger then me. He...He's currently in America. When I was 7...on October ninth, I...It seemed like a normal day.

"Then, at dinner...h-he came. Naraku Onigumo. He...He murdered my father, in front of me, my mom, and Souta. Next, he...he r-raped my mom, and later killed her. I then remembered all my father had told me...about...about how I should howl if something terrible were to happen, and he or my mother couldn't save me. So, I did, and locked me and Souta in my closet. B-but he got in, and he treated me like he did my mom...the same exact way, and before he could finish what he started, the half-demons came, and fought him, while the female, Mika, protected me, and the two males fought, one of them being her mate, Shane. The other, though, died. H-he was decapitated.

"Mika and Shane protected me and Souta all of our lives, until Souta went to America.. I trained, and trained, and soon, I started distancing myself from everyone, even my pack. I soon realized I was not gaining anything by becoming a recluse, so I opened up a little more at a time. I...I only just recently took the stick up my ass completely out, and began being the person I am today..." she sighed, looking at the sheets. Sango and Ayame were crying on each others shoulders, InuYasha looked like he was going to kill someone, InuTaisho and Sesshomaru looked peeved, and Miroku somber.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered. "I've intruded on your lives, and upset you."

"Its not your goddamn fault." InuYasha said. "Its that Naraku guys."

"I'll help you kill him." Sango said. She brushed away a tear. "He killed my family, too."

"You know I'm going to help." Miroku said. "And your pack."

"And of course, I'm helpin too." InuYasha said.

"I will aid you in your quest for justice." Sesshomaru said. Tai nodded.

"Yeah, what he said." and jerked his thumb in his sons direction.

"I have herd of this Naraku guy." Ayame said. "I think he needs takin' care of."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered. "In return for your trust...I'm going to tell you what I really am." They were silent, begging her to continue. "My father, was a Vampire, and my mother, and Inu Youkai." InuYasha grinned.

"Cool." He said. "So, do you do that whole blood sucking thingy?"

"No." Kagome said with a sniff. "That's just bull. Sure, that is how we can kill people and stuff, but we also can eat normal foods. Vampires that do exist in this real actually contribute to the cure for cancers, because our blood is not effected by diseases, and our bodies can go up to five hours without breathing, out making our hearts beet. Also, we have a keener attraction to blood, due to our feudal ages where we mostly drank blood. So, it helps us. We also get jobs on the police forces to help find bodies, and in medical units to withdraw what we like to call, 'bad blood'." Everyone slowly, but surely, nodded.

"Ok." Ayame said. "That was a lot to take in."

"Eh, get used to it."

**Shadow: Yes, i know this is shorter then usual, Im sorry, sorry, sorry, okay!?**

**Orochimaru: I think they get it.**

**Shadow: Good, so, now I can run away! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Shadow: Oh, if anyone is confused, just say so and I'll explain it as soon as possible!**

**Raine: Okay! That's a wrap!**

**-everyone runs off stage to only god knows where with there designated partners-**

**Shippou: Where is everyone?**

**Sesshomaru: It'd be best if you didn't know...**

**Rin: Sesshomaru-sama::Squeals::**

**Shippou::blushes::**

**Rin::Blushes::**

**Sesshomaru::Raises an eyebrow::**

**::Kagura enters::**

**Kagura: Yo.**

**Sesshomaru: Humana Humana::Picks up Kagura and runs off stage::**

**Kagura: O.o**

**Rin/Shippou:...um...::go to play on swings::**


	7. Filler: Larisa the Obnoxious cat Demon

-x-(June 17)

Kagome panted as she sent several more kicks toward the now mutilated wooden pole, like the trunk of a tree. She picked up a wooden sword, panting heavily, and began to wack her sword, if you could call it that, at the stump of wood, until finally, she whacked it too hard, and the sword splintered, sending one half to the other end of the room, falling with a crash. The door opened, and on instinct, she removed a shurikin from her back pouch and threw it in the general direction, only to find it land in the wall, stuck right beside a wide eyed InuYasha's ear, that at the last moment, pressed against his head, protecting the sensitive appendage.

"Fuck, Kagome, If I had known you were this angry I woulda stayed outside!" he said. Kagome gasped, and rushed towards him.

"Oh my gosh, InuYasha! I'm so sorry!" she whimpered and removed the weapon from the wall, and gently massaged the offended ear. She giggled as she felt a small purr erupt from his chest. "Is that better, you big baby?" She asked. He ignored her, and leaned into her touch, still purring. Kagome grinned at the finding of his weakness.

"I'm better now." He growled lowly. Kagome's grin turned to a smile, as small as it was, it held more emotion then InuYasha could process.

"Sorry." she said. "It was reflex." He nodded, and wound his arms around his mates waist, nose buried in her neck.

"A damn good one, too." he rumbled against her sensitive skin. She giggled. She stopped rubbing the ear, and wound her hands around his neck.

"Wanna help me gather the pieces of the wood that flew everywhere?" She asked. "It'd be bad if I stepped on any. He whimpered as she pulled away from him, and picked up the biggest piece of wood, and began to pick up the smaller pieces. InuYasha shrugged, and help, all the while enjoying her butt as she picked up pieces. His hand twitched. He now understood his friends urge to grope Sango...well, not Sango, but he understood the urge to grope.

"I think That's all." Kagome said. "Just dump the pieces you got over in the pile I started." She pointed to the small pile she had begun. He nodded, and did so. When Kagome turned, and glared at the poor block of wood, she bent down to pick up another sword, when she felt InuYasha press against her once her hand was centimeters away from the wooden contraption. She straightened, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gently rested her own arms on his.

"I can't explain the feeling I get when I'm with you." Kagome whispered. "Its utter joy, bliss."

"The same here." InuYasha whispered into her dog ears, and her lightly traced one with the tip of his tongue. It was the one the bullet had pierced, and now had a small circle cut out of it, whish was not only incredibly sensitive, but also, too him, made her look incredibly sexy, at least, too him it was. She shivered at the romantic gesture. She also had several scars, each a cute circle, and some had a little line, where the doctors had to remove bullets. He couldn't help but be fascinated by the girl he was luck to call his. Most would have broken down and cried, or have stumbled after the first wound. According to witnesses, she kept running, even after the fifth bullet. When she was confronted by that Audrie Smith girl from the news, she had been questioned as to why she would not stop, and succumb to death, her answer was simple, "I have to many things too live for now." When asked why she kept going, even though she had a high probability of demise, she replied with a smile, "My will to live. I didn't want to be known as a failure, as someone who gives up when all hope is lost. My father shunned quitters, and I won't let him down." InuYasha had to admit, he had never met a woman who was as capable as she, or as brave. Only two more reasons he fell in love with her.

"It's weird, actually." Kagome suddenly said, braking the silence that had enveloped them. "I shunned the idea of falling in love in one night, The idea of Romeo and Juliet. Now...I think I found my perfect Romeo, except not all wise and shit and our family aren't enemies...and we aren't going to die, much less commit suicide. Plus we don't have any poison...and my family is dead...I don't have a nanny...I'm not all that special, either..." Before she could continue her ranting, she was silenced by InuYasha puling on her ear with his teeth.

"Hush, Kagome." he said. "Your ruining the moment."

"What moment?"

"This one." and he twirled her around in his arms and gently kissed her. Kagome sighed, and kissed back, her arms wrapped around his neck. When they parted, he grinned. "Besides, I think you're plenty special."

"Is that a joke, like special ed or like, really special?" Kagome asked, eyebrow raised.

"Special Ed." InuYasha admitted with defeat. Kagome squeaked in offence, and was going to voice her opinions. But, a certain silver haired half-demon caught her gaze, and the words died in her throat.

"InuYasha..." she trailed off, her voice but a whisper.

"Kagome...I think you've placed me under a spell." he said, voice a low rumble in his throat.

"Why?"

"Because I keep falling deeper and deeper in love with you." He said. Kagome's eyes watered.

"InuYasha...Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"No." he said thoughtfully. "Can you show me?" He was answered by a chaste kiss, there lips just lingering on each others, never going further, and never lessening the friction. Even though that fact remained, it had to have been the most love-filled kiss they had ever shared. She slowly pulled away, but her nose touched his, on her tip-toes, she still was shorter then her love, at least by a head. They were utterly silent, just appreciating each others presence.

"I thought of the perfect song right now." Kagome whispered.

"Hm?"

"At Last, by Etta James."

"How's it go?" Kagome was silent, but slowly, began to sing the song.

"_At Last. My love has come along. My lonely days, are over. And life is like a song. Oh yeah-ah, at last. The skies above are blue. My heart was warped up in clovers. the night I looked at you. I found a dream, that I could speak to. a dream that I can call my own. I found a thrill to press my cheek to. A thrill that I am never alone, oh yeah-ah and you smile, oh and then the spell was cast. And here we are, in heaven. For you are mine at last._"

Unknowingly, they slowly began swaying with the beat Kagome had set as she sang, her voice was deep, but could be high if need be. Every time she would draw out a word, she would go down the scale slightly, and the song was filled with crescendoes and decrescendoes, and not to mention accents. They were wrapped up on each other. Even after the song ended, she still swayed from side to side against him, slowly moving in a circle. Her cheek was pressed against his shoulder, eyes having closed while she sang softly, though her voice was powerful. He rested his own head on her shoulder, eyes also closed in utter bliss. They were, in fact, un aware of there surroundings, just drowning in each others scent, and there for, un aware of the people that watched with small smiles on there faces. Namely, Izayoi, InuTaisho, and Sango. The males who were more ashamed of showing their ease, just stared, namely, Sesshomaru and Miroku. Now, Sango was glad she had chosen to pick up Kagome from InuYasha's little training ground. She realized how deeply in love the pair were. She felt a pang, and her face showed it for a second, Izayoi catching it.

"Sango." she whispered. "Can you help me in the kitchen with dinner?" Sango started, and nodded, following the kind woman, and soon, the other bystanders parted to their own doings.

-x-

"What's wrong, Sango, dear?" Izayoi asked. Sango sighed, not bothering to hide it.

"I'm, though I hate to admit it, jealous of Kagome and InuYasha." she said.

"Why?"

"Look at me and Miroku. We have been together for over three years as a couple, over 10 as friends, and we have yet to say anything close to that, or have that deep of a relationship. The closest we get is him groping me." Sango said. "He doesn't act that way with me. It's the same as when we were friends."

"Do you love him?" Izayoi asked.

"With all my heart." she whispered. "I'd do anything to have him act the way InuYasha acts toward Kagome."

"Then you would have an InuYasha, not a Miroku." Izayoi said, and turned to the stove, and began to prepare. "Can you pass me the peas an potatoes?" Sango nodded, and did so. "You can start getting the carrots out of the fridge and chopping them." Sango did so, chopping in quick movements. She had always had a knack for cooking.

"I know...but if he were to stop looking at my ass once in a while and at my face, that would be an improvement." Sango said.

"I have seen the way you looked at him when he isn't looking, and the same for him. You two adore each other." Izayoi said.

"It's true." Sango sighed, and placed the carrots in a large pot. She began cutting the beef into chunks, and throwing it in as well. "I love him more then I should."

"Just wait." The elder woman said. "You are still young. Stick with him, no matter what, or you may end up losing him." She sighed. "Pass the green beans, please."

The chatter turned fun, and they continued making delicious stew. ((A/n: I was eating Campbell's Sirloin burger with country vegetables while writing! I had to put stew!!! You should try it...))

-x-

They ate dinner peacefully, with happy chatter filling the room. Then, a swift and loud banging was herd on the door.

"I'll get it." Kagome offered, a familiar scent wafting towards her nose. She stood, and walked over, and when the door opened, she was knocked to the ground, two older demons clutching onto her and Talking simultaneously.

"Ohmigosh Kagome, we herd you got shot!"

"Are you okay?"

"Was it that bastard Naraku?"

"Are you gonna die?"

"Where the hell are we?"

"What's your middle name, you never told us!"

"Have you herd Souta's coming back?"

"Did we interrupt something?"

"She's pregnant!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"I already said that!"

"Me and Travis are mates now!"

"We're desperately in love!"

"My middle name is Eli!"

"You have a middle name?"

"Yeah, Travis, don't you remember me telling you that last week?"

"In all honesty, yes, I was testing you. Of course I remembered."

"Liar."

"Am not, Mikado!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"SHUT UP!!" Kagome finally yelled, interrupting the twos little lovers quarrel. "If you are going to argue, do it off of me!"

"Kagome!" The two chorused. "Are you okay?"

"I will be when you GET THE HELL OFFA ME!" The two quickly scattered, and InuYasha helped her up. Mikado had amber hair and eyes. She was well built and was wearing a black strapless shirt and black blue jeans. She had pointed ears, the only sign of demonic blood. She was half dog demon. Travis had red eyes and navy blue hair and was wearing baggy black jeans with a black wife-beater. He had pointed ears, and a navy wolf tail. He, on the other hand, was a full demon.

"Sorry lady Kagome." Mikado said. She had to be at least pushing 23 years of age, while Travis she knew was pushing 26.

"Goodness gracious." Kagome said, letting out a long breath. "Now, please, tell me why you are here, and how the hell you found me!"

"We tracked your scent."

"Yeah, we memorized it.

"You mean I did."

"No, we!"

"Stop it!" Kagome said, interrupting Travis's probably irritating come back. "Okay, you tracked my scent. Why didn't you find me sooner? That happened over three weeks ago."

"Larisa wouldn't let us leave the premises." Travis said. "Why do you keep her around? She's a snotty, snobby, stick-in-the-ass, thorn in my side, bitch! Not a complement considering that she is a cat demon."

"Wait, she's still around?" Kagome asked. "I thought she would have been chased out. Literally."

"No. She assumed the position as leader while you were gone. Even more Cat demons are around now, and dammit, they bug the living hell out of me!" Mikado said. "But we don't listen to her. And we get the shit scratched out of us!"

"She's going to change the name to 'Cats of Hell'!" Travis said "I mean, how shitty of a name is that! I may be a wolf, but Dogs of Hell sounds way better then Cats of Hell or Wolfs of Hell."

"Okay." Kagome said, letting out a breath. "You said something about Souta-kun?"

"Yeah." Mikado nodded. "He contacted the leaders phone, thinking you would answer, and damn, did he chew Larisa out, saying you were going to kill her, like, tear out her throat and shove it up that pussy! Pun intended."

"OKAY!" Kagome said, stopping her from going any further. "When he's getting back?"

"He's stopping at your new house with Shane and Mika. They are going to stay there while you get the title of leader back." Travis said.

"Okay, is that all?"

"Um, we became mates, and Mikado is pregnant." he said once more.

"That it?"

"Yup." Mikado said.

"Okay, now, I will explain everything to the confused people behind me." Kagome said, and turned to said people. Shippou and Rin were setting on the floor, poking each other, since they had tuned out the conversation long ago.

"Okay. Have you all herd of Dogs Of Hell?" Kagome asked. They all nodded. Miroku was setting on the couch, grumbling incoherently. "Well, how can I say this..."

"As you know, when Kagome was 7, her family was murdered right before her and her little brothers eyes." Miroku interrupted. "She was saved by Shane and Mika, her now adoptive parents. They were members of D.H, and Kagome became a member not a year later. The leader, Karel, took her in and trained her, sensing potential. Kagome became leader after Karel's death at the age of 12. She believes that Naraku, the vary same one that cursed the males in my family and killed her own family, was her murderer. Kagome wants revenge."

"Well, there you have it." Kagome said. She plopped on the couch.

"You keep giving us more and more information about you." Tai (InuTaisho) said with a chuckle. Kagome grinned.

"Yeah, seems like that's how my life goes." she said. "Thriving with new information every day."

"So, yeah, that's about it." Travis said.

"You have to come back to HQ, Kagome." Mikado pleaded. "I can't stand Larisa any more!"

"After I eat, jeeze!" Kagome said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm eating." and that being said, she got up, and headed back into the dining room, others following.

-x-

Kagome, Mikado, Travis, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku stood staring at the large abandoned hotel, though still in nice shape.

"Well, here we are." Kagome said. She stepped in, and all commotion froze, and Kagome gasped.

"What the hell is going on here!?" She yelled. Hell, not a few cat demons joined, there were barely any dogs spotted in the crowed. The room was silent as ten dog demon, six wolf demons, four fox demons, and two horse demons came running up to her.

"Thank god you have returned, Kagome-sama!" The horse demon cried. It was basically a centaur, with half horse and a half woman body, while her partner was a male.

"Larisa has destroyed our whole system!" a female wolf demon yelled. The others began nodding in agreement. Then, the cat demons hissed, and advanced on the still faithful members to Kagome, consisting of 50 dogs, 40 wolfs, 30 Fox's, 20 Tanuki (Raccoon-dogs), and 10 Raccoon demons were on her side. Others were away at the current time.

"Fuck." Kagome cursed. She got in position to fight, when the horse from before approached her lady.

"Kagome-sama, we will clear the way." she said. "You go find Larisa with the friends you brought." Kagome nodded, and all the demons began tearing at each other. Kagome dashed as soon as she saw an opening, friends behind, and InuYasha sticking beside her.

"So much for a warm welcoming." Kagome growled. InuYasha laughed, and they made their way through the crowds. "Damn it!" Kagome yelled. "I'm going to teach the little whore a lesson she'll never forget!" They then came face to face with Larisa. Her hair was a nest of curls to her shoulders and eyes a muddy brown. She glared as she was confronted by Kagome.

"So, the mutt finally decided to return to her family. The traitor." Larisa snipped.

"This is mayhem, Larisa." Kagome said smoothly. "You are destroying my pack, and there for, we have to get rid of the problem." Kagome was slowly circling Larisa, and finally, she approched her, and growled into the females pointed ear. "Do you know who that problem is?"

"You!" She hissed.

"Wrong, Larisa." Kagome said. "You. When I was here all was in order. You were the only one who messed with the order." She backed away from Larisa's ear. "I can't have trouble makers, Larisa." She backed up, and then glared. "I suggest you leave the gang, and never come back."

"Bitch!" Larisa screeched, and swung a fist at her. Kagome dodged, and elbowed her in the gut, causing the woman to spit up blood, splattering it across Kagome's face. Kagome ignored it, for now, and hit her again, more blood plashing across her face. She grabbed the womans hand and flipped her over her shoulder, causing her to land on her back, and groan in pain. Kagome sniffed, and began to walk away, when Larisa lunged. Kagome twirled around, and lodged her clawed hand through the girls stomach. She herd Amaya let out a sigh filled with joy. Kagome pulled her arm from the wound, and pushed the girl away with her foot.

"Get her out of my sight." Kagome said to the fox guard. He smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome." the fox said gratefully. "She was hell." and that being said, he drug off the rambling bitch. Kagome stared at her hand for a second.

"What?" Sango asked.

"I'm trying to decide if I want to waist it." Kagome said slowly. She shrugged, and languidly lapped the blood off her hands. "I'll take what I can get."

'_You don't know how much I love you right now.'_

'Awe, shat ap.'

-x-

**Shadow: Yes, I know I know, its short! Don't sue me!**

**Sesshomaru::Looks disappointed, and closes the cell phone with a sigh::**

**Shadow ::Glares at fluffy:: Go to hell. Anyway, I just pieced this together to hold you off because I am going back to Georgia to babysit my cousin, and then going back to Kentucky, and then, one week later, going back, yet again, to Georgia to visit my dad. Then, I'm staying in Georgia.**

**Orochimaru:...::Drags off Shadow:: My body...**

**Shadow: O.O ::blushes as dragged off to their trailer::**

**Everyone else::Used to it.::**

**Kagome::Looks at InuYasha::**

**InuYasha::Looks at Kagome::**

**::run off stage to their trailer::**

**Sesshomaru:...**

**::Kagura appears again::**

**:Sesshomaru::Pounces::**

**Raine: Oi! There are children in the primuses::Covers Rin and Shippou's eyes...and Mikados stomach.**

**Mikado: What the fuck!?**

**::Travis drags Mikado off stage to there trailer::**

**::Amaya shrugs, then drags off Yasha::**

**::Ryoko grins maniacally::**

**Ryoko: Hey Inu-kun ::Purrs:: I have a few more...positions we could try when we...play together...**

**Inu::Eyes widen, and he drags off Ryoko to their trailer::**

**::Raine sends the kids to their designated tailors, then disappears with Kabuto::**

**::Nami goes with Itachi to their hotel room::**

**::Hinata and Naruto haven't been seen for weeks...or since Shadow last posted.::**

**::Sasuke stands, sad because Sakura is dead.::**

**Sasuke: Why didn't I get Hinata? **

**Kuro: Oi! Wrong author, dumb ass! I wrote that stupid lemon for a friend! I HATE THAT DAMN PARING!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: hm.**

**::Kuro kills Sasuke, and fangirls everywhere cry.::**

**Kuro: Shut the fuck up::smiles:: any way, too make you all more happy, I will post some questions that I, the GRATE and POWERFUL KuroInu579 devised, right...abut...NOW!**

**Shadows and My questions. **_**Shadow's questions are like this**_**. Kuro's are like this.**

**-x-**

**Itachi: What else do you use the Mangekyo Sharingan for? Wink, Wink**

Itachi: ...you have to be crazy to think that, but many things, thank you vary much, you have now destroyed my mind.

**Orochimaru: **_**Can you show me some of your tongue tricks privately? Wink, Wink**_

Orochimaru: Of course. picks up and runs off to only god knows where

**Deidara: What else do you use your hands for? wink, wink**

Deidara: I think we all know that answer, yeah. I'm not saying.

**Kisame: **_**Do you like shark soup? I do. Tastes like shark. I also like Sushi, Alligator tail, Tilapia, and all sorts of fish. Their tasty.**_

Kisame: O.o y-you ate my cousins...TT.TT

**Gaara: Hola! How are you today?**

Gaara's reply: Fine.

**Kankuro: Why do you ware all those clothes? I mean, they make you look fat, which you are not! Plus, the makeup scares me.**

Kankuro: I don't...really...know. And its not my fault the designs scare you, I personally like it.

**Temari: **_**Do you like Shikamaru?**_

Temari: Maybe. Its undecided.

**Naruto: **_**Ello Guvna! When you were training with Jiraiya, was your mind ruined beyond repair?**_

Naruto: Yes, yes it was.

**Sakura: Why are you so hung up over Sasuke? He doesn't love you like that, and you'll only end up hurting yourself. I may not like you, but I am a nice person. Nods in conformation**

Sakura: I know, but I can't help but love him, even if it might just be a crush. I realize I might, but I'm not giving up.

**Sasuke: **_**Why dose your hair look like a chickens booty?**_

Sasuke: I don't know, I like it like that.

**Chouji: I like you. Stay as you are. Hands bag of chips (Both)**

Chouji: Thanks! grabs chips

**Shikamaru:**_** Have you ever thought that you were in fact the troublesome one, instead of the others?**_

Shikamaru:...i...didn't think of that...but Naruto is troublesome. So are girls, crushes, ect.

**Hinata: You rock. You totally deserve Naruto. Power to yah, girlfriend!(Both)**

Hinata: blushes um, Thank you.

**Neji:**_** You rock too. Byakugan is so better then Sharingan. I would say I love you, but my friend would kill me because she says you're hers, and hers alone. Yeah, sorry bout that.**_

Neji: Thank you for agreeing. Its okay, as long as I never meat her.

**Haku: I LOVE YOU! cries Why did you have to die!? I MISS YOU!!!!!**

Haku: I had to protect Zabuza. He was my precious person. I'm flatered you...err...love me.

**Tsunade: Go girlfriend! You kick ass! Anyway, do you think Naruto is going to be able to be Hokage?**

Tsunade: smirks I know I do. I think he can, he just needs to mature a little cough a lot cough though he has matured a bit while gone with Jiraiya. I can't help but worry that Jiraiya has ruined Naruto's mind.

**Kakashi: **_**smiles Hello! How are you doing this fine day? Who do you think has more potential, Naruto, or Sasuke?**_

Kakashi: I'm doing fine, thank you. Naruto, because Sasuke Betrayed Konoha and all the people in it. Going to Orochimaru just signed his death certificate.

**Kabuto: **_**OMFG I LOVE YOU!!!!!! (well, not as much as Orochimaru, but, yeah.) I like your hair...its hot. **_

Kabuto: Um, thank you?

**Shizune: You rock too. Do you think Naruto has potential to be the next Hokage?**

Shizune: Tank you. Yes, I believe he has some potential if he was only mature enough.

**Kimimaru:**_** I LOVE YOU! (Once again, not as much as Orochimaru, but still) Why do all the awesome people die?**_

Kimimaru: I don't really know. Maybe beacuse al the awesome people are bad guys.

**TonTon: squeal SO KAWAII!!(Both)**

TonTon: Bui.

**Rock Lee: Um, please...if you lose the bushy eyebrows and the bowl haircut, Sakura will dig you more. Oh, and did you steal Gaara's eyebrows, because I found a picture...**

Lee: Really? You think? And no, I did not steal Gaara's eyebrows...where is that picture you were talking about::Shifty eyes::

**Shino**__

Shino:...

**Kiba: I LOVE YOU!!! (once more, not as much as Orochi–kun, but still) I LOVE DOGGIES!!! (both)**

Kiba: Thanks, I guess...wait, you like Orochimaru!? gags oh god, the images!

**Gai: You kinda...yah know...scare me...**

Gai: WHEN YOU HAVE YOUTHFULNESS LIKE ME AND LEE, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT OTHERS THINK OF YOU!!!

**Pakkun: Squeal you rock also!!! (both)**

Pakkun: Err, thanks?

**Gamakichi: you rock to. (both)**

Gamakichi: Thank you, I guess.

**Gamatatsu: **_**um...why do you sound like Mr. Bill in the English version? (If you do not know Mr. Bill, search it on you tube or something. He's a little clay guy who sounds like Gamatatsu and is always getting killed, beaten up, snapped in half, melted, or thrown off of the Empire State Building. Don't worry, its about rated T...I think.)**_

Gamatatsu: Who's Mr. Bill?

**Jiraiya: **_**My friends say I am most like you because of my perverseness. Oi! And I also write perverted stories!, Well, I mostly read them, but...**_

Jiraiya: Yes, another person who appreciates my artistic way of thinking!

**Kuro: There you have it! Enjoy! Oh, and if you want any questions answered, just send them, I'll do InuYasha characters too! This will only replace the times Shadow is not in the mood to do the authors notes or something. DUN DUN DUN!**

**::Silence::**

**Kuro: Why did I put this? Well, you better enjoy it::Walks out in a huff, dragging off Deidara.::**

**Deidara: O.O WHOOT! MORE SMEX!!**


	8. Beggining: Art of Sepperation

Kagome was silent as she slowly drove home, keeping an eye out for potential predators. She made it home with no casualties, and was silent as she exited the car, when a familiar scent wafted towards her nose. Her eyes widened as the terrible scent of blood came with it. She pulled out her cell, text InuYasha, and slowly descended up the stairs to the door, and shakily opened it, and the blood hit her nose full force. A knife lodged itself beside her head in the now closed door, and she saw it.

It was Naraku. He stood there with Rin and Shippou, both with cuts covering their bodies. Beside him was a woman dressed in a pair of blue jeans and form-fitting t-shirt and black hair in a bun held with two feathers. Her eyes were blood red, and in her hand was a fan. Their were two bodies on the floor. Kagomes eyes widened.

"No…" She whispered. "No. No! NO!!!" Her scream of despair raked the skies as she fell to her knee's and scrambled over, and turned over the cold figures. One was male, with brown hair and green eyes, while the female had red hair and brown eyes. The woman's stomach was bulged. Kagome then realized she was heavily pregnant. The woman was barely alive, as was the male.

"Kagome…" He whispered. "Souta couldn't come…his mate…"

"Shh…" She whispered, and brushed back his hair. "Its okay. I'm here, I'll kill him for you. I promise on my father's grave…"

"Kagome." The woman rasped. "Please….my baby…save him…" Kagomes eyes widened, and nodded slowly, and removed one of her many hidden knives from her sock, and winced as she carefully lowered it to her stomach. Tears poured down her face and the woman took her final breath, and Kagome swiftly tore through her once soft, creamy skin. Then, the door opened, and InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and everyone hurried in to see the gruesome sight as Kagome pulled the small, prone baby from his mother's womb. Kagome swiftly cut the umbilical cord, and hurried to the bathroom. The enemy had disappeared right when the others had entered, but it gave them enough info, and the others quickly checked on the remaining three, whom were alive. Kagome returned with a sobbing baby in her arms, wrapped in a bath towel. Kagome was silent as she kneeled beside the male, who was blankly staring at his mates body.

"Mika." He said softly, and Kagome carefully maneuvered him to lay beside his dead mate. He reached out and gently held her peaceful face in his hands. He looked at Kagome, eyes still dull.

"Kagome…Mason and Reene…They are with Souta…"

"You're not so badly injured as Mika was." Kagome whispered. "You were stabbed in your legs, unable to move. She…She was stabbed in several vital areas. You are already healing. If you die…You'd be killing your kids also…and leave three more orphans in this world. I can't take in everyone. You know that…Besides, if you die…I will never forgive you." Shane's eyes suddenly gained more light, and a sudden spark of hope, and he struggled up. He looked at Kagome, eyes full of gratitude. No words were spoken. Kagome gave a small smiled, eyes closed, and tears glinting in the corners.

"One of us has to be strong." Kagome said, voice laced with fake happiness. "We don't have time for you to get you to the hospital….I'm going to have to heal you here and now, okay?"

"Kagome…" He said, voice holding warning. "Don't you dare."

"Shut up." She said, and began muttering something that sounded suspiciously like French. She pulsated, and two shimmering apparitions appeared. They could not see any of their features besides the fact that one had black eyes with red highlights in her otherwise dark colored hair, the other with silver eyes with gold highlights. They were only their from the torso up. The light eyes apparition looked heavily annoyed, and they then realized she had nothing covering her save for a lacy bra.

"Damn it!" She yelled "What the hell?"

"You shut up and help me heal him." Kagome snapped, baby still held in her arms, no longer sobbing, and quietly sleeping. The woman was obviously shocked, but smirked, and nodded. They placed their hands together, and began muttering. Soon, they stopped, and Shane's wounds were completely healed, along with Rin and Shippou's, who were now sleeping peacefully. They had even cleaned up Mika's body, making it look as if she was never touched. They had even sealed up her stomach. Kagome looked at the apparitions.

"Excuse me, but I was busy." The silver-eyed woman snapped, and fazed out. The remaining sighed, muttered a few things, and the area was purged of the scent of blood and death, and the rooms throughout the house cleaned, and the baby properly taken care of. Kagome looked at her in question.

"I am somewhat nice, yah know." She mumbled. "Besides, you die, I die. Simple as that." Kagome smiled softly.

"Yeah, of course." She whispered. The figure fazed out. Kagome stood on shaky legs, and looked at the others, who were in shock. Kagome sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do.  
-x-

-x-Talent Show-x-

Kagome was silent as she sat in the audience. They had all decided it was not a good time for them to be singing. They hadn't practiced, and never even thought of a song. Kagome had given the child over to Shane, and was currently staying with InuYasha, unable to stay in the house. She didn't realize she had been zoned out until they began naming the winners.

"Third place is Mike the ventriloquist!" he said, and the guy came out, dummies in hand, and collected the money. The principle opened the next envelope. "Second place is…" but then, the back all busted in and all sorts of minor level demons flowed in the room, purple Miasma seeping in through the gaps. Kagome ran past stage and yelled out to the crowed to exit through any door possible and get out as soon as they could. Kagome, seeing that everyone was listening, turned to her friends and looked at them apologetically and she lifted her head to the air and howled, the sound deep and sensual.

Then, the building shook and hundreds of demons came flowing in through the gap in the wall. They began to fight off the demons off and Kagome joined in without hesitation, clawing viciously at the creatures. Soon, all the pedestrians were out of the room and the demons were dead, their carrion rotting almost instantly on the floor. They then herd maniacal laughter fill the room.

"Hello, Princess Kagome." The same voice said. "I haven't been able to touch you since your parent's death, koi."

"Don't you dare call me koi, you sick demented bastard!" she yelled, but was soon pushed violently against the wall by the holder of the voice, a barrier surrounding them, keeping Kagomes pack out. Naraku.

"I wonder if you taste as good as your mother did?" he asked and he then crashed his lips forcefully onto hers.

Kagome's eyes widened as he felt him force his tongue in between her lips. She herd a angry howl and out of the corner of her eye saw InuYasha begin to run toward her, only to be propelled backwards by a force field, everyone else also trapped inside. Anger boiled in her and managed to force her claw through his gut, only for him to disappear, leaving a puppet behind. Her eyes widened and she quickly moved toward her friends when a tentacle pierced her stomach, and she coughed up blood, and it dripped slowly down her lips.

'not good, not good, this Is so not good!' she panicked and spit the life line out of her mouth. The tentacle pulled out and she heard Naraku laugh behind her manically.

"You should always watch your back!" he said and Kagome's eyes narrowed. She dashed away and words began to spill from her mouth of a different language.

"**Obscurité sa mon conduire, aide moi rixe le enemy; donnent moi le grosseur à rixe, à tuer son enemy, à rixe son bataille" **she spoke loudly, The words spilling of her tongue as if it was natural. The accents proved that she had practiced such spells for what seemed to be an eternity.

Lights flashed, thunder rolled, and lightning struck. The air turned cold and moist. Wind began to swirl around her and she simmered slightly, only InuYasha catching it, though. Then it stopped, and she looked satisfied, but Naraku apparently did not catch it.

"What a light show, so beautiful." He mocked, toying with her, "How will such a pitiful show of power defeat me?" then, it all happened at once.

He shot out yet another tentacle, and Kagome didn't even bother to move, but she jumped and it pierced beside her previous wound, and she only winced the slightest as began to pool at the feet as it slipped seductively down her sleek, lethal body, as if trying to seduce her enemies into a peaceful state. Then, a scream pierced the night air, it had the sound of a wounded feline, yet the body of a woman. Then, they realized it was two creatures that had appeared. Kagome smiled softly.

"Hello, Ryoko, Amaya."

**Yes, I know! I haven't updated, and know I just give this short….thing! I'm sorry, okay!?!?**

**Orochimaru: I think they get it…**

**Shadow::Begins sobbing:: YOU DIED IN THE MANGA!!!! WHY!?!?!?!?**

**Sasuke: You choose NOW to bring that up? Dude, that was a long while ago, seriously.**

**Shadow: You are the bastard that killed him!! DIE!!!!**

**(Baibai!)**


	9. The Begining of the End

Naraku looked scared, as if he had just seen his corpse setting in front of him, mutilated to every extent possible

Naraku looked scared, as if he had just seen his corpse setting in front of him, mutilated to every extent possible. Kagome let a gentle laugh escape her and instantly her wounds healed. She evaporated only to appear at the side of the pale beauty standing lazily beside her inner demon.

"What's wrong, Naraku?" Kagome asked, "Scared of my little friends? Amaya," She motioned to the dark eyed demon, the group remembered her from before, "And Ryoko." She motioned to the remaining woman. Kagome smiled, "I believe you have herd of this ancient art of separation, have you not?" she snapped her figures, and her appearance changed to fit those of both her sides morphed together.

Her hair stayed pitch black but had a hue of red and her eyes turned silver, but those were the major differences. Otherwise, she was the same Kagome they knew and loved, some more so then others. She was now wearing a corset that was red and pushed her bosoms upward much like her other sides. Her jeans were black with holes scattered throughout, mostly around the knees.

"Now, you ready to get your ass kicked?" she asked.

"Ryoko, you and Amaya occupy the bastard, I'll join soon." Kagome whispered. The two nodded and charged at Naraku, blocking his pathway to Kagome's destination.

Kagome landed gracefully on the floor in front of the barrier and InuYasha. She took her smiled at them.

"**Ouvert le porte!" **

With the words spoken, the barrier disappeared. InuYasha embraced her at first chance.

"Are you alright?" He asked; worry was clear in his tone. Kagome softly smiled, and nodded.

"Hai. I'm fine." She said. "Get out, Now. I won't be held responsible for anything. If need be, I'll put you in my own barrier, so I know your safe." InuYasha almost protested, but Sango beat him too it.

"Im sorry Kagome. I can't do that. The dick killed my family." Sango said, glaring.

"Ah. The demon slayer brat." She herd Naraku say, voice full of malice. "Then this will be very pleasant. Kagura, call in Kohaku."

"Hai." The dark haired crimson eyed woman replied, voice obviously full of hate. A second later, a small boy entered the room. Sango gasped. Kagomes eyes widened, and knew who he was. Sango's little brother. She cried out and grasped her head between her hands. Her eyes glowed crimson. And her world faded into black.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

She was alone. Darkness filled her vision. Slowly, the darkness began to fade. Revealed was a large forest, and surrounding her were ten vampires, each eyeing her warily. One looked familiar, but not by much.

"Are you okay, Amaya-sama?" The familiar one asked, hesitant.

"Amaya?!" Kagome said shocked. "Shit."

"You must be 'mayas other side." He asked casually. Kagome hesitantly nodded.

"Hai. My name is Kagome." The vampire looked surprised to hear her name.

"Ano….of course." He said. "Do you happen….to know any…half demons from your dimension?"

"Hai." She said with a swift nod. "Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and a few others…" This, too, shocked the vampire.

"O-of course." He muttered, mostly to his self. It was then Kagome remembered what was going on in her realm.

"Oh! Amaya won't be back!"

"Why the hell not!?" asked a more brash, and rude vampire, glaring and pointing his spear at her. The other grabbed the spear, and glared at the vampire.

"A battle," Kagome said, glaring at the weapon. "She's fighting."

"What the hell!?" The same vampire as before asked. "Why did she leave? We have our own battle to fight!"

"Nani?" Kagome asked softly, shocked to no end.

"Hai. We are a scout group. Amaya had insisted on joining." The original vampire spoke. Kagome slowly began to feel hazy.

"Ano……I'm about to go back." She mumbled, hand clasping her head. The original nodded.

"What?! You're letting her!? Yasha, we gotta question her!!" the rude one insisted. Kagome gasped.

"Y-Yasha!?" She cried. "As in InuYasha?" She glared. "You are her head guard. Your InuYasha's…" She was cut off, as the scenery suddenly sped around her, leaving nine shocked vampires and a shocked human.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome coughed violently into her hand as she was pulled back into her realm. Amaya had a steady grasp on her arm as Ryoko stood, guarding the two from Naraku. As Kagome pulled her hand away, she didn't notice the hefty amount of blood, and instead, listened to Amaya as she spoke.

"He used some sort of magic." She explained. "I was sent to Ryoko's realm, but fought out. Ryoko was 100 percent here."

"Damn." Kagome murmured. She glanced down at her hand, finally noticing the red mixture. Her eyes widened, before narrowing into cat-like slits, and her gaze turned to Naraku, who looked rather smug.

"I see you have witnessed my little creation. How did it feel to be in a world, slowly dieing just for being there?" He gloated. "I have found a counter attack to you little magic trick." Kagome wasn't listening. She was glaring, and her aura was flaring.

"You took the blood of a cold one…" she hissed. "You…you're going to parish……" Her gaze turned demented, a sick smile twisting across her face, turning her beautiful looks into that of a horror movie. "I'll KILL YOU!!" She charged, body bent foreword, and claws gleaming dangerously. Finally, she gained so much speed, that no one could spot her as claw marks slowly appeared on Naraku and chunks of his flesh fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" Cried Ryoko, shocked plastered onto her face, and her own eyes wide in horror. Amaya's eyes narrowed. She charged in, and when she reappeared, Kagome was struggling in her arms, straining to continue her mutilation job.

"Kagome," Amaya whispered into her ear, "Your mate is watching. Everyone is. You must calm yourself. Do you want to become one of them? …Do you want me to have to kill you?" By then, her voice was emotionless, and cold. Kagome continued to struggle.

"I don't care!" She yelled. She pulsated, and her angry aura smothered everyone, killer intent filling the torn theatre. She ripped herself from Amaya's arms, effectively dislocating her partners' limbs. The Vampire hissed as her arms fell limply to her side.

"Amaya!" Ryoko cried, appalled, "Kagome!" The half-demon ignored her, and was in front of Naraku, eyes thirsty for blood, and tongue licking her lips. Her hair was frayed, and blocking her face in clumps. She looked as if she belonged in a straight jacket. Her claws dripped blood.

"How have you been, Naraku?" Her voice was choppy, "Who else have you killed, Naraku?" She accented his name even more, anger oozing through her voice like poisonous goop. "Who else did you traumatize, _Naraku_?" The air began to swirl around her, only to become invisible blades, and begin to slice up the crude creature before her. He tried to evade them, but to no avail. Purple miasma began to pour from his wounds. Kagome ignored the poisonous cloud, and continued to claw viciously, having run out of the air blades. The poison was entering her lounges, and she fell to her knees coughing violently.

When the miasma disappeared, Naraku and his subordinates were gone, and they only saw Kagome lying completely still. Amaya approached her vessels body, and picked her up, throwing her unceremoniously over her shoulder. Ryoko stood nearby. The three then suddenly disappeared. Everyone waited for them to return restlessly. They stood completely still for 10 minutes, before Miroku spoke.

"She's gone…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**15 years later**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

She screamed in anger as she fell to the floor in front of the practice dummy. Amaya winced at the sight of her vessel. She was shuddering as tears leaked through her eyes, claws dug into the dummy. Ryoko cringed.

"I want my mate." the girl whimpered, claws going further into the dummies cloth. Ryoko dropped beside her, clawed hand on her shoulder.

"I know, we want him back to, Kagome." She whispered. "But we'll see him soon, and then, you can be happy, and me and Amaya'll sit back and enjoy the show." Kagome nodded, and rested her head on the dummy she had basically destroyed.

"I just miss them all...so, so much." she whimpered. "I can't stand it."

"Don't worry, we'll see him soon." Amaya spoke up. She had been lounging in the shadows, eyes taking in everything. "Your training is done." Kagome's head popped up.

"It is?" she asked. The vampire nodded. Kagome dug her claws out of the poor dummy, and stood on shaking feet. Ryoko steadied her. She couldn't help but marvel at how she had changed. Instead of highlights, as she reached battle maturity, her hair had turned black with a red hue. Her eye's were cerulean blue, and her claws and fangs grew longer. Her constant outfit was a corset and a pair of leather pants, always black, and a pair of combat boots, once again, black. The corset color varied, but it was never pink. She loathed the color. Today, the corset was dark blue.

"We got the plane tickets, and alerted Mikado and Travis of your arrival, and they haven't told anyone." Amaya said. "It'll be a surprise when you walk into the room, people start going crazy, people crowding you from all directions, hey, a few stray guys might even try to hump your leg!" Kagome shuddered at the thought.

"Ew." she said. The others laughed. Amaya steadied herself, and motioned Kagome over to the shadows.

"Look, we gotta rejoin with you, so hold still." she said. Kagome nodded, and stayed deathly still. Amaya closed her eyes, and soon, she turned into a fine mist, and the mist entered Kagome, causing the red hue to become more noticeable. Ryoko was next, but when she entered her, she made the hair turn darker, hiding the hue once again, and left a few strands of hair on her right side gold, and on her left, blue. Kagome opened her eyes, revealing her with the same blue eyes, except they had darker shadows creeping throughout them, and specks of whiter areas, like the light chasing out the shadows. Kagome turned towards her demon.

"When's the plain leaving, we have to pack."

"Tomorrow at 12 AM, and we already packed your things." She said. Kagome nodded.

"Well, then, I better get some sleep." she said, and headed to her room. Ryoko sighed. They had gone to New York, and rented a flat. She smiled softly. She sighed, and headed to her own room, and fell asleep. They were un aware of the young girl watching them, eyes a misty gray, as she headed back to her room.

**-x-**

"Shut up, Travis!" a girl said. "They'll be here! They promised!"

"I can't help but worry!" the male said. "I mean, they've been gone for 15 years, what can I do but NOT worry!?"

"Just, shut up and stare at the gate." She mumbled. Travis glared.

"Well, sorry, Mikado." he complained. She ignored him.

'_Flight from New York to Tokyo, Japan has arrived.' _blurred over the speakers. The two tensed. This is what they had been waiting for. Soon, after what seemed like millions of people flooded out of the plane, they spotted the one they were looking for.

"Kagome!" They cried, waving there hands around like idiots. The girl turned, and a smile covered her face.

"Travis! Mikado!" she cried, happy as a clam. She ran over and took them into a death hug. "God, how I missed you." she said. "How is everyone?"

"There just fine, been training there asses off so they won't look completely weak when you return." Travis said.

"How's...InuYasha?" Kagome asked. Mikado smiled

"He misses you like crazy." she said. "I felt terrible not letting him know" Kagome grinned. They then spotted the young 14 year old beside Kagome.

"Kagome-chan...who is she?"

"I'll explain on the way back." she said. She grinned.

"Let's see if Inu remembers me, eh?" she asked. "Now lets go get my stuff, and get the hell outta here! Need to drop this one off at the hotel I rented!" The others laughed, and headed towards baggage claim.

**-x-**

When Kagome entered the building the gang had made headquarters, all grew silent. Finally someone spoke.

"Who the hell is she?" they asked. Kagome grinned.

"How can you not remember Lil' old me?" she said, placing a hand on her chest in offense. "After all I did for you guys." she sighed. "Well, that sure is depressing." Then, it snapped,.

"Holy shit, Kagome!?" some said. She grinned.

"In the flesh!" Then, they all hurried towards her, girls chattering about how she had changed, and males staring, but not to much, knowing she was with InuYasha, and on the 'not allowed to touch' list. She coughed loudly.

"Oi!" she said. "Let me go see InuYasha, guys! Settle! Settle!" they slowly did, and Kagome hurried towards where his scent was strongest, being the office that was hers when she was leader. She knocked, and herd a gruff 'come in'. She grinned, and entered, and all at once, took in the fact that he had matured a lot. He looked up from the desk, and stared.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. She tried not to yell his head off. 'Use your nose, dumb ass!'

"You mean, you don't recognize Lil' old me?" she said. He continued to stare, before shaking his head. She sighed.

"You still are thick-headed, as usual." she sighed, and then did her trade mark song.

"Doom, doom, doom, DOOM, doom, DOOM, doom." she said. His eyes widened.

"Holy shit, Kagome!?" he asked. She grinned, and he barreled her to the floor, face buried in her chest, and she blushed, but grasped onto his velveteen ear, and began to massage it gently. He purred against her. She smiled softly.

"Hey Yasha, remember me now?" she asked.

"Holy cow, I missed you so much." he whimpered, and she noticed tears where at the corner of his eyes. "Why'd you have to go like that?" she frowned.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't want to leave you, but I had to get stronger."

"You were strong, It was us that had to get stronger." he whimpered. "We didn't help at all. He were at the sidelines." Kagome sighed, and stopped the menstruation on his ear. "Do...do you still feel the same as you did...as you did before I left?" she asked. He nodded.

"I still love you like hell." he murmured against her skin. She grinned.

"I do to, InuYasha." she whispered. "Now, where's Sango, Miroku, and Shippou? I have to say hi!" He nodded.

"Just, just let me hold you for a second." he whispered. "I don't want to let you go, and realize it's just another dream." Kagome's heart broke. She had hurt him so much. She felt terrible.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." she whispered. "I didn't want to." He nodded.

"I know you didn't." he said, before removing his head from her. "You still want to see them?" She paused, before shaking her head.

"No. Not yet." she whispered, before sighing. "I want to enjoy this for a while. Just, please get off of me." He blushed, and got up, helping her up as well. He sat in his chair, and Kagome sat on top of him, head buried in his neck. She let out a bliss filled sigh. It felt so right to just sit here on his lap, in his arms. She couldn't help but notice how she felt perfectly into his arms.

"How has your family been doing?" she asked.

"There good. Rin misses you like hell, causing fluffy to get mad as hell." he said. "I think he'll have a few choice words to say before he lets you off." Kagome giggled. "But, they all miss you. If you even say the word doom, fluffy gets depressed, and goes to his old room and sulks." He then grinned. "Rin and Fluffy also had four kids."

"Kawaii!" Kagome cried. InuYasha grinned.

"They named there first born after you." he said. Kagome began to tear up.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" she said.

"So, when do yah wanna see them again?" he asked. Kagome smiled.

"ASAP!" she cried. "Ok, now I wanna go see the others." He grinned and got up, placing Kagome on the ground, before leading her towards their friends.

When they entered where her friends were, playing ping pong, all was silent, and whom she remembered as being Miroku, got hit in the head.

"InuYasha, how could you!" Sango cried, and threw the paddle at his head. He ducked. "You just couldn't await for Kagome to come home, so you went and grabbed some other girl of the street!!"

"Holy shit, Sango!" Kagome cried. "Watch were you're throwing that thing!" Her eye's widened, and her scent wafted to her nose.

"Holy cow crap, Kagome!?" she cried. Kagome smiled.

"In the flesh!" Next thing she knew, she was in a death hug, being squeezed to death by her friend. She grinned at a shocked Miroku.

"Hola, my dear perverted cousin!" she said. "How have you been!?"

"Kagome?" he asked, before joining her in a death hug. She grinned, and tried to hug them, back, but to no avail. Her arms were pinned to her sides.

"Mom?" a voice asked from the sides. Kagome looked over, and Sango and Miroku let go. Standing there was a 20 year old Shippou. He was in shock. His hair was longer and reaching his back, kept in a low ponytail, and his tail was now dragging the ground.

"Shippou?" she asked. His blue eyes teared up, before catching her in an earth shattering hug.

"Mommy!" he said, using his past name for her, allowing himself to become a 5 year old yet again. He cried on her shoulder, him being a full head taller, much like InuYasha, and squeezed her waist, not wanting her let her go. Kagome also allowed tears to fall from her eyes as she hugged him back with full force. "Why did you leave without me?" he whimpered against her shoulder. Kagome's tears fell harder, realizing how much she hurt her son for her own reasons.

"I...I don't know." she whispered. "I wasn't thinking about what or who I should bring. I just left. I didn't even pack bags, I got a ticket for a plane, got on, and left. I only had some pictures of you and everyone when you were younger, and I kept berating myself for leaving you all alone."

"I though I had lost my mother again." he whimpered. Kagome held him as he cried on her shoulder. "I though I was going to be left alone again."

"I'm here." she whispered. She was once again in full mother mode. She may have only been 12 when he was born, but she didn't give a damn. He was her son. It was depressing, seeing a grown man have to cry on his mothers shoulder. A mother who hadn't seen him in 15 years. Once he finished whimpering on her shoulder, she sat on a couch, and got him to fill her in on what she had missed.

"Well, for starters, Sango and Miroku got married." Shippou said. "They have a 13 year old girl, named Sakami, after you, Sango and Miroku, and a 9 year old son, named Kesshoumaru. Rin and Sesshomaru got married, finally, after you left, and had a girl, now 14, named Kagome, a 10 year old son named Rai, a 6 year old named Kaguya, and a 2 year old son named Haku." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Holy shit! Four kids?!" she said. Shippou laughed and nodded.

"Notice a pattern yet?" he asked. Kagome though for a sec, and then it snapped.

"There each four years apart." she finally said. Shippou laughed and nodded.

"So, me, Miroku, InuYasha, and Travis made a bet that in four years they'll have another kid. Miroku said it'll be a girl in two more years, and so did InuYasha. Me and Travis said it'll be a boy, in two years." Shippou' continued. "Travis and Mikado had a kid, and were going to name it after you, but your name was taken. It turned out to be a boy, so they named it Souta. He's 12. They got one on the way to, just happened. I, on the other had have a mate, and one kid! She's named after you, I didn't really give a damn if Sesshomaru named his kid Kagome or not, and is 2 years old. Mika has another one on the way. Mika's my mate. She's a year younger then me." Kagome nodded, still taking in all this information.

"So, I missed a lot, didn't I?" she asked. Shippou nodded sadly.

"Yeah." he said. "We really missed you." She smiled softly.

"I missed you guys too." she said.

**-x-**

Three weeks later, Kagome was standing at the door to the house Kagome remembered so much. InuYasha was standing beside her, grasping her hand in comfort. She was nervous, what could she say? She hadn't seen them in 15 years, and if her pack didn't recognize her, then they sure as hell wouldn't. The door opened, revealing a woman with long black hair. Kagome recognized her instantly, having barely aged.

"InuYasha!" she said, hugging him. "Glad you came."

"Thanks, mom." He said, and the three of them entered the grand house. It hadn't changed, just a few more pictures. Then, she spotted Kagome. Her gaze hardened.

"InuYasha...who is she?" Izayoi asked. "Don't tell me you already moved on from Kagome!" Izayoi the began to beret her son, when Kagome laughed.

"Izayoi!" she giggled. "It's me!" The angry mother stopped whacking her sons head and looked at the girl in front of her.

"Who?" she asked. Then Sesshomaru, and InuTaisho came rushing in.

"We smelt Kagome!!" InuTaisho said instantly, and they spotted a grinning InuYasha and the girl beside him.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. She grinned.

"Hey fluffy!" she said. All of there eyes widened.

"Holy shit, it is you!" InuTaisho said, ignoring his wife's angry glare.

"I'm getting that a lot lately." Kagome said. Next thing she knew, she was in a crushing hug in mid air by InuTaisho. Her face turned purple.

"Can't...breeeaaaaath." she gasped. He chuckled and put her down, and for her to be tackled to the ground by Rin.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried. "Kagome!! I missed you!" Kagome nodded with a laugh and patted the older womans head.

"I missed you too, Rin-chan." she said. Rin's eyes teared up.

"You remember me!" she cried. Kagome laughed, and swore that if she was in an anime, she would have a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Of course I do." she said sweetly. "Now, can you please get off of me?" Rin nodded, and got off of the poor, squished Kagome. Kagome faced Sesshomaru, arms out wide, expecting a hug. He only stared at her, and shook his head. Kagome's eyes grew wide and began to water, and she pouted out her lip, and it began to quiver. Hell, she even sniffled a little. A whimper escaped her. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and gave her a small hug, as awkward as it may have been, Kagome immediately cheered up, and hugged him back.

"Yay!" she said. "I got hugs! I missed you guys so much!!"

"We missed you to, Kagome." Izayoi said with a small, motherly smile. Then, the door was knocked on again, and they looked over to see Shippou standing in the door way, grinning like a maniac, and a woman with long blond hair and green eyes carrying a two year old. She had a fox tail with a white tip protruding from her backside. The kid had wide green eyes, and bushy red hair, and two cute fox ears on her head. Kagome gasped, and when her small ear twitched. She squealed out a Kawaii, and gently took the ears in her fingertips, and messed with them. The others stared in disbelief as she messed with the ears, and the child giggled. Shippou couldn't hold in a laugh. They walked all the way in, and as soon as they closed the door and sat on the couches in the living room, the doorbell rang again. Izayoi got up, to have Sango, Miroku, Travis, and Mikado standing there, grins on there faces. Behind Mikado was a small, 12 year old boy with black hair and red eyes, with pointed youkai ears, and a small tail of the same shade as his hair. With Sango and Miroku, there was a girl with two white dog ears on her head, twitching madly, and a black tail. She had black shoulder length hair, kept in a rat tail, of all things, and dark purple eyes. Latching onto her, was a small boy with two black dog ears, and a white tail. He had brown hair, also shoulder length, and chestnut eyes. Kagome grinned. Then, four kids came tumbling downstairs. The eldest had black hair and reddish brown eyes, and had two black dog ears on top of her head, and in her arms was a two year old with silver hair and dog ears, looking much like a miniature InuYasha. Next was a girl of about 6 with long silver hair and pointed ears. From her back was also a fluffy tail, much like Sesshomaru's. She was basically a younger, female version of Sesshomaru.

They began talking swiftly, and after all were fed and filled , and until everyone was happy, did they bring up the subject wanted to avoid most. Especially Kagome.

"We, haven't herd from Naraku since you've been gone." Sango timidly said. Kagome paled, and hands placed together, buried her nose between them, looking deathly ill.

"You might want to send the younger ones out of the room." Kagome rasped. Once all the kids were away, Kagome covered her eyes with one hand, her other one clutching a necklace that hang loosely around her neck. She didn't want to see the expressions on the others faces.

"I...I have herd some things, and seen, while I was gone." she whispered. "Travis, can...can you go get Raine for me, please?" Travis gave a solemn nod, and got up, and headed outside to his car. They saw from the window as Travis opened the back door to his car, and a figure shaped of a young teen stepped out. She couldn't be over 15. They couldn't see anything but shadows as they headed back to the house. When they entered again, the room was silent. The girl stood 5'4", and had long, black hair, with gentle waves throughout. He eyes were a misty gray. She was extremely tense, and frightened. Only Travis's hand on her shoulder, keeping her there, assured that she would not bolt out of the room. She was nervously alternating the weight put on each leg.

"A-about five weeks after I arrived in New York, Naraku had found out where I was, and where I was staying." Kagome said softly. She had told this story once, and she would tell it again! "He drugged me while Souta and the others were out. When I woke up, the deed was done. I-I couldn't do anything. When I woke up, I screamed bloody murder, and I cried, and cried. I was bruised so badly. One...One of his incarnations helped me. Her name was Kagura. I'm sure she's dead by now. She hated him, but couldn't revolt, because...when he created her, he took her heart...literally. But she still hates him. She helped me find the others, and then, eight months later, Raines here." The were silent, and Travis had a firm hold on the young girls hold. She wanted to bolt from the room, towards the car, and hide.

"God, he...he raped you?" Sango whispered, behind her hand. Kagome nodded once, and you could tell she was holding back a flood of tears. Finally, a sob ripped through her as she tried to take in a breath she had been holding too keep in the tears. He body was shaking, and she was taken into InuYasha's arms, and he whispered soothing words in her ear. She sobbed sadly on his shoulders.

"I-I haven't cried since Raine was born." she cried. "I had to stay strong, I only cried when the strain was too much, when I couldn't handle being away from you guys any longer." It was hard to understand what she was saying. She was gasping and hiccuping, as if she could never take in enough air. The young girl was fidgeting nervously, and Travis knew she wanted to comfort her mother, and he released his hold, nodding slightly towards Kagome when the girl looked up at him in question. She ran towards her mother, and enveloped her as best she could in a hug, tears pouring from her own eyes, face buried into her back. She knew all about what had happened, and that she was what some would consider an unwanted child. Most would have sent her to an orphanage to put up for adoption. But Kagome kept her, and treated her based on how she acted, not on who she came from. She truly loved her mother desperately.

"I'm sorry, mom." she whispered against her back. "I feel like its all my fault, and I wish I could help you, but I'm not strong like you. I can't." The others were shocked at how much she differed from Naraku. Kagome still cried, but you could hear her say angrily it wasn't her fault, and she was not to blame, and that she was strong. The others were silent as Kagome gently stopped sobbing, InuYasha still muttering soothing words in his loves ear. Kagome pushed herself away from InuYasha's grasp, and finally returned the hug her daughter had been giving her, holding her close to her. The girl wasn't crying as violently as Kagome had been, and was just crying, occasionally taking in a shuddering breath. Her tears had been dried, and was silent, and then, she began to talk.

"He's not after me now." she said. "He's after Raine. That was what he wanted from me all along. To produce an 'heir'." she said heir in a disgusted way. "He mad the mistake to choose me to be the mother. I'm not letting him get to Raine, unless I die." They acknowledged that fact, and finally, Rin spoke.

"I'm sure that we'll be able to help this time." she said brightly, though it was laced with sadness. "We'll be here to protect you and Raine. We won't let him get her." Kagome smiled softly.

"Thank you." she murmured "It means a lot to me. I was scared you would hate her, just because of who her Father was."

"Don't matter who the parents are." InuYasha said. "Only the person." They were shocked, especially Kagome.

"Wow...since when did you get all wise and shit?"

"And not judgmental."

"And calm."

"And not prejudice cuz of someone's family history."

"And smart."

"Oi! That's just going to far, now!!" They were all surprised when they herd a few giggles erupt from Raine, and Kagome let go of her daughter. She giggled and looked at InuYasha.

"You must be the infamous InuYasha." She said with a giggle. "Though, I don't see what My mom thought was so sexy about you." Kagome began stuttering incoherently, before getting out an angry call of her young child's name. Raines eyes widened, and let out s yelp of terror as she quickly ejected her self from the couch, Kagome tearing after her.

"I've been here before and know the layout!" Kagome said triumphantly. "You're dead meat!"

"We've done some remodeling since you've left." Tai said.

"Damn you!!"

"Haha!" Then, they herd an 'umph' and a cry of 'pure and utter terror', and a triumphant scream, followed by laughter. Then, Kagome re-entered the room, hair slightly affray, with an obviously 'tortured' Raine thrown across her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Her hair was everywhere, and looked slightly nauseous.

"Can you...put me down...please?" The girl asked. Kagome pondered for a second, before shaking her head.

"Nope."

"Help me!" she cried to the onlookers. "You said you would help protect me!!" She looked desperately at Rin. "Please!! She's the spawn of the devil!!"

"I think that's you." Kagome said. Raine glared, and whacked Kagome on the back of the head. She tugged on her mothers ear, pouting.

"Dat wasn't nice." she whimpered.

"Whine, whine, whine!" Kagome said. "I'm beginning to think you really are a dog!"

"You're so mean!" she cried stretching out the word mean.

"If that's mean, you'd hate to see my evil side." Kagome said. The girls eyes widened as Kagome headed up stairs. She stared at the amused on lookers.

"Help meeeee!!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Shadow: um…..heh heh..hey…**

……

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!**

**Orochimaru: :upset:**

**Sesshomaru: :annoyed:**

**Nami: :Sobbing in a cornor:**

**Itachi: :Standing next to Hikari, new random girl:**

**Hikari: :eating a sandwich with a 4 year old girl, a 2 year old boy, and a 5 month old boy.:**

**Deidara: :standing beside Kuro:**

**Kuro: :normal:**

**Shadow: um…this may come as a surprise…but I dumped Orochimaru…for Hidan…**

**Hidan: :Sticks tongue out at Orochimaru: Take that, yah snakey bastard!!**

**Shadow: :clears throat: Also…Itachi dumped Nami for my friend, Hikari…and she has two of his kids…both of them boys…the girl belongs to Kimmimaro…and Hikari is Orochimarus daughter…so…yeah…and Shadow is my nick name cuz my name is really Kagura, but that gets confusing…**

**Hikari: :looks at Shadow disturbed: you…slept with tou-san…**

**Shadow: :ignores: and my friend alisha is stalking Sesshomaru…killed Kagura, but I brought her back, and Sesshomaru is now her bitch.**

**Inuyasha: :Snickers:**

**Shadow: My friend (I guess) Rei is also involved with Gaara, and slept with her brothers Sasuke and Itachi…so…that damn family is full of incest…**

**Rei: I DIDN'T KNOW YOU BITCH!!**

**Shadow: heh heh…im going now….BYE!!**


End file.
